Photo Scavenger Hunt:Cullen Style
by Izzy Masen
Summary: Bella and the Cullens are off to the mall for a photo scavenger hunt. Who will win? What do they win? Why does Emmett get kicked out of Victoria's secret? Stay tuned to find out!
1. The plan

_**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. But how awesome would that be? Well, maybe not, I certainly cannot even dream to write as well as she does.**_

**Chapter 1: Photo Scavenger Hunt**

"Wait, a what?"

"A photo scavenger hunt, Bella. Have you never heard of them?" Alice asked in total shock at my ignorance of such a timeless slumber party game. I was staying at the Cullen's tonight in order to make sure everything was perfect and ready for the wedding, and to sleep in that glorious king-sized bed with my love again.

"No, I've heard of a regular scavenger hunt, but never a photo one. Do you still have to find things and bring them back?"

"God Bella, have you been living under a rock these past 18 years?! Since it is a _photo_ scavenger hunt, you take photo of things, usually different activities. Like take a photo of all the participants in a Charlie's Angels pose in front of a Johnny Depp cut out or something like that." Although Rose and I have slowly started to get closer since my transformation was set in stone, she still did become annoyed with me quite easily sometimes.

"Oh, well that does sound like fun I guess. One question, where do you go to do all of this stuff?"

Alice piped in with her too-high voice, "Well, a mall is usually the best place to have one because of all the different types of stores in close vicinity. We usually don't have to worry about that, but not all of us are immortal."

"Yet!" I couldn't help but to squeak at this last part. The wedding was merely 3 days away and I couldn't contain my joy of finally being with Edward for eternity. True, I wasn't too happy about the whole marriage idea but Edward was slowly beginning to make it up to me. Although I had so stupidly insisted that we wait until marriage to have sex, he found other ways to pass the time. Most of the time, it usually involved warm baths and lots of bubbles, followed by a lovely back massage.

"And what are you three lovely ladies talking about in here? Trying to talk Bella out of the marriage still, Rosalie?" My heart jumped with joy upon hearing my angel's voice for the first time all day. After waking up in his arms this morning, I was forced to come to the house to spend some quality time with my future sisters. I stumbled twice before eventually falling into my love's cold stony arms. I looked up only to be welcomed by that wonderful crooked smile.

"Well, we were actually thinking of taking Bella on a photo scavenger hunt in the mall. We are all kind of bored and need to have a little fun now that all of the planning is done and we are just sitting around waiting for the festivities." Rose almost sounded excited to be getting out of the house after the weeks of planning and errand running that Alice had forced her on.

"Oh my God!"

We all turned to stare at Alice only to notice her eyes glazed over and having a vision.

"What is it Alice? Is it the Volturi? Where are they? How much longer do we have??" Edward seemed frantic yet his velvet smooth voice never faltered.

At this, Alice snapped out of her vision. "Will you quit overreacting?! Geez Edward, if you had just read my thoughts instead of freaking out you would have seen my ingenious plan for some major fun!"

"Major fun?" asked Emmett as he and Jasper suddenly appeared from the second story. "Do we get to watch Bella hurt herself again? I love to do that!"

Edward shot him a glare as a tightened my grip around his waist. There was no way Alice would allow me to hurt myself so close to the wedding. After all, I don't think even Carlisle could find a cast to match the Victorian fabric that was my wedding gown.

"Hello! I was fixing to explain!" shouted the over excited pixie.

"Okay Alice calm down, you are giving off so much energy that I would have a heart attack if I could." Jasper was now standing behind Alice, even though I don't remember him or Emmett actually walk into the room.

"I'm sorry Jazzy! This is just going to be so much fun! How about we _all_ go play this game?"

"And what game would that be?" asked a thoroughly confused Emmett.

"Photo scavenger hunt, of course!" replied Edward, I wasn't sure but I thought I detected a slight sarcasm in his voice.

"Alright, well since the wedding is so close and things are getting a little tense between a few of us…" Alice as well as the others shot a glance toward Edward and I "I thought that we could have a friendly competition of guys versus girls. Each team will make a list of five activities that 

the other team must do. First team to do all five things, with photo documentation, will win a prize."

"Okay, so what will the prize be?" of course the ever competitive Emmett had to know what he was getting out of the bargain.

Rose walked up to Emmett and whispered something in his ear that nearly caused him to faint. I wasn't sure but I thought I caught the words "rope", "silk", and "anything you want".

"So Rose has told Emmett what he would win. I think it would be more fun if the companion of whoever wins decides upon the prize, which both parties have to agree to." This almost caused Jasper to combust with the lust that had to start polluting the air. I immediately felt an almost emotion-less feeling washing over me, I guess so that he could keep everyone's emotions under keeps.

As soon as he recovered from whatever Rose had told him Emmett yelled, "Well let's get started! I don't think I can stand the wait any longer! Tally Ho Boys!"

"Did my husband really just say 'tally ho'?" Rose asked looking totally mortified.

"Aw, it's all in good fun Rose, he wouldn't really be Emmett if he didn't say things like that now would he?" Edward said through a soft chuckle.

"Okay, we're coming! Quick before Emmett explodes, let's all write down the lists for each other. And here are the rules…" Jasper explained while handing a sheet of paper to both Alice and Edward "Rule number 1: each team cannot look at their list until the game has officially begun. Rule number 2: the game will not begin until I say go in front of Northgate Mall…"

"Wait…" I interrupted "isn't Northgate mall in Seattle? Why can't we just go to Port Angeles?"

"Well love, Emmett decided that he would anything it took to win the last game we played. And let's just say that he is _never _allowed to set foot near any shopping areas there over again." Edward answered with a smile.

"Oh, okay then. Sorry Jasper. Continue with what you were saying."

"Ha ha, wow good times playing this game. Anyway, Rule number 3: Edward, Alice, and I cannot use our special abilities in order to win. There are too many people around that could see us. And finally, Rule number 4: No matter what the prize is, the loser must give in to the request. And let the game begin!"

Thankfully, according to Jasper, we weren't officially in competition until we reached Seattle which allowed me to ride with Edward in the Volvo. I had to remind myself to give Rosalie a huge hug whenever I saw her next after she suggested that each couple take a separate cars, maybe she was beginning to come around. Or worse, maybe she was preparing for what was going to happen if Emmett won. I tried to push the thought out of my head as I looked at my angel. He wasn't watching the road, or course, he had driven this way so many times he easily could have it memorized by now. As soon as he noticed that I was also staring at him, he leaned over and gave me the most gentle of all kisses, causing my heart to beat uncontrollably and my face to turn the color of the bright red hoodie I was wearing. It was going to be a long day without him, yet I knew that the reward would be worth it. After all, he _had_ to obey anything that I request if we won. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad. I spent the rest of the car ride scheming and deliberating between what my decision would be in the end.


	2. 1st Challenge

After a ride that was way too short for my liking, we arrived outside of the mall in Seattle. I watched as Alice and Jasper quickly hopped out of her Porsche and Rosalie and Emmett exited out of her M3. Out of all of the couples, Edward was the only guy to drive; of course, my truck would have exploded if I tried to drive it all of the way here. Thinking back, I'm definitely glad that Edward had asked me if I wanted a ride to Seattle so many months ago, even if we didn't go after all.

"Well ladies and gents, here we are!" Emmett bellowed from right behind me. His sudden loud voice caused me to jump from shock and nearly have a heart attack. Edward turned to give Emmett a death glare while I worked hard to get my heart beating at a normal pace. My blushed only deepened when I realized that the erratic beating of my heart would only be intensified to the ears of the five vampires around me.

"Okay, now that Emmett has officially given Bella yet another heart attack, let's get in our groups to begin." Jasper said almost too coolly.

Edward turned me around so that I was staring into his beautiful, longing topaz eyes and softly planted a gentle kiss on my lips. I'm so glad that the family had decided to go hunting just yesterday; this meant that all of the participants would be in relatively happy moods and it also decreased the risk of an unplanned "incident". It was only after Alice started to drag me away that I realized the game had officially begun. My vampire boyfriend was dazzling me! How sneaky he thought he was; oh, he would pay later when we were alone.

**1****st**** activity**

**Girls**

Alice and Rosalie shoved me through the glass doors into the amazing mall. Everywhere I turned, I saw store after store full of everything kind of clothing imaginable. We apparently had entered through the food court because when I looked to my right, I saw smaller versions of various fast food restaurants.

"Okay, let's look at the list and see what the guys have planned for us first!" Alice seemed more excited than usually as she searched her purse for the tiny piece of paper. "Aha! Here it is. Let's see, number one. Go into the closest male clothing store and dress in the clothes that the mannequins are wearing. Note: you must wear the exact clothes that are on the mannequins, not just simply get the clothes from the rack."

"Edward had to be the one to come up with this one, it isn't very embarrassing." Rose said as she scanned the list.

It didn't matter who had come up with the idea, I was thankful that it didn't seem too hard. I had a less likely chance of hurting myself undressing a mannequin than anything else that I'm sure is on that list. I started to walk toward the mall directory before I heard Rosalie and Alice bust out laughing behind me.

"What's so funny?" I asked, giving them a confusing face.

"Honestly Bella, do you not think _we_ know where everything is in this mall?!" Alice said through laughs.

I could feel the blood rise in my cheeks almost immediately after the comment and slowly started to walk towards them. Of course, I had tripped on the carpet before I managed to take two steps. 

For the first time in a year and a half I wasn't instantly caught by the cold arms of the one I loved. This caused my heart to yean for him even more as Alice helped me off of the floor.

We took a quick left before Rosalie asked Alice if she thought the Champs was a good enough store to try. Almost before the question was asked, Alice was nodding her head yes. She must have already seen this part of our day in a vision and knew that the guys would approve. We walked into the busy sports store and started to look for mannequins for the three of us. Much to my dismay, a worker in full official uniform started walking toward us.

"Hello Ladies, my name is John. Can I help you with something?" The handsome blonde asked, his eyes never leaving Rose.

"Actually John," she said through a sickeningly sweet smile, "we are actually on a photo scavenger hunt and we might need your help."

"Uh, um…yes ma'am. I will help you with _anything_ that you need. Your wish is my command." He managed to stutter out.

"You see, we need to undress those mannequins over there and we also need you to take our picture, do you think you could do that for us?" she asked, playing with the whistle around his neck. That poor guy, he was powerless against Rosalie and her flirting techniques. She could have asked him to jump off of the space needle right then and he would have done it willingly.

During their conversation, Alice and managed to quickly—almost too quickly—remove the clothes from three mannequins relatively far away from any other attending and started toward the dressing room. Rose, John, and I followed her and John left us while we changed in the 

single room. We emerged to find John and another man waiting patiently, our camera dangling from his wrist.

"Oh! This is my friend Matt; he never would have believed this if hadn't seen it for himself." John said embarrassed.

"It's alright as long as you don't rat us out to management."Alice said through a smile.

"Alright on three: one, two, three!"

"Cheese!" we all whispered/shouted. We quickly changed into our original clothes as Rose thanked John for all of his help.

Alice and I started to laugh when Rose gave John a kiss on the cheek nearly causing him to faint. We were still laughing as she joined us to walk out of the door and on to our next challenge.

**Guys: Edwards POV (the guys actions will always be through Edward's POV)**

Okay, I know that what I did to Bella was a little mean but Jasper and Emmett have worse things planned for her if we lose this game. They planned on making her blush as much as humanly possible during her last few days being human. Emmett and Jasper were already waiting for me inside by the time I had left Bella with the girls. As soon as I entered the glass doors, the disgusting smell of fast food drowned my senses.

"Geez Edward that was cold dude." Emmett said even though his thoughts shouted the opposite.

"Emmett, you know that I wouldn't do that to my love if I knew you wouldn't bug her."

"Alright Edward, relax. If you help us to win, we will leave Bella alone until _after_ she is changed." Jasper said reassured. I shuddered slightly as I thought about the pain that Bella would eventually have to go through in less than two weeks.

After feeling the anxiety radiating from me, Jasper tried to quickly keep my mind off of the near future. "Well, we better hurry if we are going to beat the girls. They have the upper hand since they know this mall from the inside out."

"But they also have Bella, and you know how often she trips and falls!" Emmett said through a laugh. I turned to give him a glare before he shot one right back at me.

"Alright guys, let's see what they girls have planned for us," he said while removing the paper from his coat pocket, "Activity number one: get one of the Libby Lu "artists" to give any one member of your team a complete make over."

"What in the _hell_ is 'Libby Lu'?" Emmett asked, yet again confused.

"It's a store where little girls go to dress up like pop stars like Hannah Montana."

Emmett and I both turned to stare at Jasper with a look of horror and shock.

"Never, _never_ bet with Alice on anything!" was all he was able to articulate. His mind on the other hand, was having a flashback on the infamous day. I couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle whenever Alice had forced him to wait with her purse while she was in Victoria's Secret.

"Victoria's Secret? Really?" I had to know more, but didn't want to press him any further than he would allow.

"Oh my God! That gives me the greatest idea!" Emmett shouted.

"Well, we'll talk about that later. We need to get to Libby Lu now!" Jasper said, if we could blush, he would be beet red by now.

After much fighting and deliberation, and Jasper's use of his power, he had convinced Emmett that he should be the one to get the make over. We walked into the overly pink store and were bombarded by a 5 foot girl with a name tag that read "Kristi".

"Hiya! My name is Kristi! What can I do for you guys?!" This girl reminded me of what a human version of Alice might have been like. Both and Jasper and Emmett simultaneously thought that I should be the one to talk to the girl since Bella had told them about my "dazzling".

I put on my most flirtatious face and looked at her through my eyelashes, something that Bella loved. I knew she immediately was in a trance when he heart started beating erratically. "Well, Kristi is it? We are competing in a photo scavenger hunt and I was wondering if you could make my very manly brother here look very gorgeous." I said pointing to Emmett. He helped in the cause by giving a smile that made him seem less intimidating.

"Uh, w-well. We o-only, I mean like, we u-usually only g-give like the makeovers to like girls." She said rather apologetically. Geez, could she say "like" anymore in one sentence?

"Please, Kristi, I promise we will make it worth your while." I said, slipping her a hundred dollar bill.

"Well, okay, but you guys have to like, be quiet and not cause a lot of like attention. 'Cause my like boss might come in and I could get in like tons of trouble. And I really can't like lose this job 'cause I'm like trying to buy a car." She said almost too fast for any human to understand.

"Don't worry," I said through a chuckle, "we promise that you will not get in any kind of trouble."

"Um, okay like that sounds good! So like which package do you guys like want?"

"Just give him your specialty Kristi; I'm sure you can make him cute!" Jasper said. He seemed to be much more at ease around humans because of his long exposures to Bella.

"Definitely the like Hannah Montana!" Emmett let out an audible groan. _ I swear you and Jasper will pay after this game is done_ he said to me through his mind.

After fifteen minutes of Kristi jumping between the store and Emmett like a maniac, she finally turned him around proud of what she had accomplished. Emmett was now sporting a blonde wig that came down to the middle of his muscular back. The make-up had to be the best part of the whole get up. His eyes had blue sparkles and matched the ultra blue lipstick and his blue fingernails. He also had pink blush and fake eye lashes that had to be at least two inches long. If he were female, he would look exactly like a prostitute. Jasper quickly handed Kristi the camera to take out picture before she reluctantly started to remove her "work of art".

Emmett was still grumbling while we exited into the overly bright mall. He quickly glanced at his watch before asking me, "Edward, see where the girls are and how far they've gotten."

"You know the rules; I can't use my power during the game."

"But Jasper so totally used his power to get me to get that make over!" He shouted, a little too loud than we would have liked.

I let out a sigh of defeat as I started to shift between the numerous voices running through my head. Finally I managed to get a glimpse of Alice's mind. _Alright girls, on to the second challenge! Wait until the guys see what we have planned for—Edward! Get out of my head! You are so cheating!!_

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! Okay, so I told myself that I wasn't going to post again until I had more reviews but I also promised one of the reviewers that I would post by Wednesday so here you go! If any of you have any ideas for stores or activities just let me know! Also, I will NOT post the next chapter until I have 15 reviews. It's really not that hard please! It keeps me motivated! I'm also working on some new stories and maybe writing a chapter of **_**Private Island**_** in Bella's POV. Thank you! And happy reading! --Izzy Masen**


	3. Author's Note Important!

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! I have some horrible news to tell all of you. Due to overuse, my laptop has died for the time being ******** I know, it is very sad. My brother is allowing me to use his laptop on a very limited basis for the time being. I know that I already have over 15 reviews and that I need to post the new chapter. Unfortunately, the chapter was on my now dead computer. But I promise to have it back out ASAP. I promise that the chapter will be up no later than this Sunday, June 1, but I might be able to get it out before, I'm re-writing it as you read this message. Again I am so sorry! Also, if anyone has any ideas for what you want each team to do please let me know!!**

**Thank you to all of those you have reviewed so far! I couldn't haven't written so much without any of you!**

**redstar-leader-of-thunderclan, ****briiittx xhc****, ****sparkle-in-the-sun****, ****AlyssaLynn****, ****Sophia24****, ****edwardcullenandbellaswan****, ****BellaBaby2813****, ****latuacontante****, ****His Little Lamb****, ****Sad.On.Sunny.Days****, ****Dazzled26****, ****StarryNightT**** (twice! Thank you so much!), ****Alyssa Avenged****, and ****KylieRenae****. Thanks and happy reading!**


	4. 2nd Challenge

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter so please don't sure me!! I don't own anything at all!! (Even though I so totally wish I did that would be so sweet!) **

**Author's Note:**** Anyways, sorry this is so late, I love you guys! Okay! I have worked all night but I managed to get out the third chapter! I know this one is not as good as it should be. And I'm sorry about that, but at least you have **_**something**_** to read while I finish this out. Much love and happy reading! Don't forget to send in any ideas!**

**2nd Challenge**

**Girls (Bella's POV)**

"Ugh! I can _not_ believe Edward was reading my thoughts! He is such a cheater! Let's see what he thinks about this!" Alice screamed a little too loud then started humming a song that seemed familiar. Hopefully, people would think that she's just a little crazy.

"How do you know he was reading them?" I asked totally confused.

"Well…I had a vision that they were cheating by Edward using his power. And don't give me that face Bella, I can't control my visions he can _always_ block other's thoughts!" Wow, and I thought Edward was the vampire that could read minds.

Even though Alice thought she had a point, she really didn't. Edward has mentioned to be on numerous occasions that it would be a complete release of responsibility if he couldn't read the minds of others, especially Mike Newton's while we were still in high school.

Rosalie, thoroughly bored with our current conversation, interrupted my preset thoughts. "Well Bella, if you want to us to win then we better hurry up! The guys must already have completed the first challenge if Edward was trying to listen to Alice's thoughts."

"Ha ha, I can not wait until I see the picture of Emmett in that Hannah Montana outfit! Well, in real life anyway, it's not as funny just seeing it through a vision!" The hyper pixie added.

"Wait, Emmett was the one to get dressed up? Why is my husband so strange at times?" Rosalie asked, mortified for the second time today at her husband.

I laughed at her; she looked like she would be red if she could blush. "Oh come on Rose, you know that neither Edward nor Jasper would have dressed up. Then what would be the fun in winning so early?"

"Plus, I can't wait to see the last picture that they have to do!" I looked at Alice with a mix of shock and confusion. She must have been the one to write the last challenge; yet she had yet to tell me about it.

After noticing that I was staring at her she replied, "Don't worry Bella, it will be funnier for you if you just wait and see the picture!"

Great, I was left in the dark again. At least I had something to look forward to at the end of the day, other than torturing Edward the same way that he had done with me. "Okay Rose, what's our next challenge?"

"Go to The Rush and make a human pyramid with at least three of the workers. Well this one looks like fun! Maybe we can get some more guys to help us out!"

"Wow Rose, I thought you were happily married?" Alice asked her.

I couldn't help but let a giggle escape my lips. "Well of course I'm happily married Alice! I have been for over forty years! It's just nice to flirt a little bit every now and then. It builds my self-esteem." She said through a sly smirk.

"Oh yeah Rosalie, that's all you need, a little more self-esteem!" I laughed/said to her.

"The Rush is 6 stores down on the left, at one of the ends of the mall. We have to get a move on if we're going to stay ahead of the guys." Alice finally persuaded us as she slowly started pushing us to one end of the mall. "Thank God Jasper was smart enough to listen to me about _this_ one." I thought I heard her murmur to herself. She was good if she got her husband to give a stunt that required us to be in a pyramid full of guys. One thing's for sure, Edward would be beyond jealous when he sees this picture.

"Alright here we are ladies!" Alice said in a sing-song tone of voice.

"So which one of you is going to get the guys' attention this time?" I asked both of the gorgeous vampires in front of me. There was no way that a man was going to notice I was even alive while I was standing beside these creatures.

"Well Alice, I got the chance last time with John. Do you think you could handle this one?" She asked her with a wink.

"I would love nothing more than to do so!"

Within three minutes, Alice was bouncing over toward us with three very good looking men, although none of them compared to the beauty that was my angel.

"Bella, Rose, this is Tim, Doug, and Jesse. They have willingly offered to help us on our little adventure." She said pointing to each of the guys. We each shook their hands and started to strategize on our pyramid. I noticed that Tim held my hand a little longer than I felt comfortable.

"I'll be more than happy to help get you into any position that you need." I wasn't too naïve to not catch the double meaning in his words. I merely shrugged it off before following the others onto the tumbling mats.

After a small debate between Alice and Doug, she had finally convinced him that she was a formal cheerleader and knew the best way to organize the formation. Somehow—much to my dismay—they 

all decided that I should be at the top. I didn't need to be psychic to know that I would find someway to hurt myself during this stunt.

Through the grace and skill of my teammates, I was hoisted to the top after everyone else was in place. Another co-worker quickly took our picture and we all started getting out of the formation.

Alice had started to get up from her place in the formation a little too quickly causing me to slip. I was shocked to feel myself being caught by an abnormally warm embrace. I looked up to notice that Tim and caught me with ease. It took all of two seconds for me to realize why Tim and felt so warm to me. For the past year and a half, every time that I started to fall Edward and his cold marble arms was the one to catch me.

"Um, thank you. But if you could please set me back down, I think my _fiancé_ would appreciate it." I said all too smugly to him.

He couldn't hide the disappointment in his eyes as he started to put me back on the floor. His eyes may have been disappointed but his hands definitely lingered more than was needed. I quickly turned and walked over to Alice and Rose who were now staring at the list.

**Guys (Edward's POV)**

Wow, I definitely didn't think Alice would catch me looking into her thoughts. Wait a second, how did she know that I was listening?

"Come on Edward, what are they doing?" Jasper asked, he must have felt the anxiety that was rolling off of me.

"Well, Alice is cheating. She saw that I was listening in and started singing 'Barbie Girl' in her head." I answered, clearly annoyed.

"Why in the hell would she start singi—" Emmett asked but suddenly cut himself short.

_Barbie Girl? Seriously? Come on, Rosie! That's just mean!_

"What does 'Barbie Girl' have to do with anything?" I asked him.

"The next challenge," he said through a horror stricken face "they are making us sing." He kept getting angrier the more he read and spoke. "We have to sing that idiotic song at the FYE karaoke contest!"

"Oh my wife is a sneaky one!" Jasper managed to articulate, he was obviously feeling the rage coming off of Emmett.

Emmett turned to face him, "What are you talking about? Did you know that Alice planned this? How many activities did she get to pick??"

"No, I didn't know she planned _this_. I thought she was planning something about the wedding in the car, I didn't know she was signing us up! And she and Rosalie each chose two activities; Bella was forced to take the last one." Poor Jasper, he couldn't help but to throw Emmett anger right back in his face.

"Alright guys, calm down. It really can't be that bad. I mean look around us, there is hardly anyone at the mall today." Jasper and Emmett looked around only to discover that I was being truthful with them. The mall was unusually quiet for this time of day. True, most children were in school—the fall classes had started two days ago—and most adults were at their jobs, it was mostly the infamous "mall walkers" inhabiting the area right now.

"I guess you're right Edward, it really isn't that bad. I have had to sing much worse after losing that bet with Alice about you bringing Bella to the house that first time." Emmett said through a laugh, he was clearing thinking back to that day.

"We're running late! We are supposed to be on in five minutes and it's at the other end of the mall!" We both turned to notice Jasper was nearly three stores ahead of us. We started running after him—at human speed of course—toward the store.

We walked in to the store only to discover that the once "hip" store had been completely covered by some radio stations banners. I started to give up on radio after CDs came into existence.

"Hey dudes! Are ya'll Emmett, Jasper, and Edward? Some chick called and said that you would be here around this time. You're here for the contest right?" We all turned to face what I cold only guess was a radio personality. He was dressed in his stations logos from his baseball cap right down to his show laces.

Jasper was the first one of us to walk up to him. "Why yes, that's us. I do believe that was my girlfriend that contacted you, not just some 'chick'." He spat out the last sentence out to him. Jasper was very protective over Alice, especially whenever someone referred to her in a derogatory way.

"Whoa dude, chillax! Besides, you are up next!"

We started to walk towards the mics before he grabbed me by the elbow, I could feel him shuddered at the coldness of my skin. "Can I help you?"I asked in my most calm voice.

"Uh...Yeah. Are you really planning on singing 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua?" he asked, not hiding the amusement in his face.

"Unfortunately, yes. It is a little bet that we have going with our girlfriends, well my fiancée. A little competition before the wedding, you know."

"Oh yeah dude, I'm totally with ya on this one. My girl made me get my chest wax before our wedding."

Ugh, a little too much information, I thought to myself as I found Emmett and Jasper at the performance mat. _Alice is going to pay for this when I see her next. And to think, I gave them an easy challenge!! _Jasper had apparently given the girls an easy alternative compared to the humiliation that we were all 

fixing to face. My thoughts were interrupted by a low growl coming from Emmett. _That little pixie is going to die when I see her! I will make her suffer!_ Wow, Emmett was really upset with Alice at the moment. But then again, she had made him dress up in a Hannah Montana outfit and now he was singing his least favorite song in the world in front of a small audience, not including those listening in on the radio.

I couldn't suppress my groan as I heard the first few notes of the song. It didn't take long before everyone else in the audience realized what it was.

_Those Homos!_

_Seriously? Those guys are way too hot to sing this._

_O-M-G! I so heart this song! Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

Okay, that last one was a little scary.

_How do they even know the words?_

I could answer that one fairly easily. Vampires had memories that could rival those of an elephants. The song had been sung both out loud and in the heads of so many girls throughout its short span.

Finally, the song finally came to an end. We were greeted by both laughter—of course—and surprisingly applause. Most of the latter had started clapping simply because they all thought that we were hot. And Bella wonders why I have such high self-esteem.

Thankfully, the DJ had taken our picture during the "performance"; Emmett had asked him before walking to the mic. As soon as the applause started to reside we bolted out of the store, almost a little too fast for any human.

Emmett turned and glared at Jasper. "I swear to you _brother_ that if you're wife ever makes me do that again I will go off on her!"

"Be my guest, if you can catch her." Jasper replied through a snicker.

This melted Emmett harsh attitude instantly as he remembered how quickly Alice was in the war with the newborns. She had jumped around one so many times; it nearly twisted its own head off.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Do we get to go to Victoria's Secret now? Please Edward, _please!!_" Emmett pleaded as he turned to me.

"Don't worry big brother, we will get there soon enough. But first, we have to complete this list." I chuckled as we started off to the third challenge.


	5. 3rd Challenge

**Disclaimer:**** Hey guess what? I'm still not the awesome Stephenie Meyer which means that I still do not own anything having to do with Twilight, other than this fun little story ;)**

**Author's Note:**** Okay, I know that you all hate me right now seeing as I haven't updated all week. Unfortunately my laptop is still in the shop x( but it is getting better and I will hopefully have it back by next Wednesday (I know, forever away right?). But I thought I would try and get another chapter out while I'm borrowing this computer. So I know this one is a little longer than the last chapter but still short I'm sorry! Please don't hate me!!**

**Challenge Three**

**Girls BPOV**

That guy was such a pervert! I am so glad that Edward wasn't listening to his thoughts or else the Cullen's would have to move immediately because Edward would have ripped him to pieces in the middle of this mall.

"Geez Bella, Come on! I swear I cannot wait until you can walk a little faster without tripping over anything!" I could tell that Rosalie was getting a little upset that this had to be the longest scavenger hunt that she has ever gone on thanks to me being a human and slowing her down.

"No way, this is going to be _so_ much fun!" I immediately turned around to look at Alice. As it was my nature, I tripped over my own feet but landed safely in her arms.

"Now I'm with Rose, life will be much easy when you don't fall so much! And don't worry, you're clumsiness won't be enhanced when you're turned." My cheeks turned bright red as I recalled the _private_ conversation that I had with Edward about my only fear in becoming a vampire. I mean, who would want an eternity of constant falling?

"Um…sorry Alice. What were you saying? What's going to be fun?" I asked, hopefully changing the subject.

"Oh! Well I was just looking at the next challenge, it should be pretty fun!"

"Ugh, what does my childish husband have us doing next?" Rosalie asked, assuming that only Alice would think that anything Emmett thought of would be fun.

"Okay let me read it. 'Challenge three: go into Sportsman's Warehouse and dress in all camo attire and hide. All three contestants must scare at least one human a piece and get photo proof. The one with the best photo will win a special bonus prize'. Bonus prize? I didn't know we could have added those in! Oh! I'm going to get Jasper for this one!"

"Wait, did you say Jasper? I never would have thought that he would come up with a challenge like that." I commented and then looked at Rosalie and Alice. They apparently were thinking the same thing I was; only Alice knew for sure because she had seen Jasper write it down.

Of course, I made the mistake of walking towards the mall directory yet again causing Alice to nearly rip my shoulder out of its socket before pulling me to the store.

We walked into the store and all of us seemed to be amazed by the amount of hunting and fishing necessities surrounding us.

"Wow, out of all the camping stores that I have been in this is the most redneck. I will officially deem this store 'Hicks 'R Us'." Rose said as she swept her arms up in a Vanna White fashion. Alice and I doubled over with laughter at what Rose just said. It wasn't often that I saw her humorous side, though bit by bit it was coming out of hiding.

It didn't take long to locate the 'camo' section of the store. As we waded through the seas of brown, green, and tan we came upon the female section.

"Do girls even go camping in Washington?" I asked.

"Well I'm not so sure about humans, but we certainly do!" Alice said through an evil smile.

We all set about on our own finding an outfit that would completely conceal our true identities from the poor unfortunate souls that were fixing to be scared out of their minds.

I emerged from the dressing room complete in my brown coveralls and snow cap and looked for either one of my future sisters.

"Boo!"

I fell back into a pile of clothes in the dressing room as both of those evils girls came laughing into my view. Even dressed in hunter camouflage one could see their immaculate beauty, it hardly seemed fair to us poor humans.

"I'm sure that the challenge did not mean for you to scare me!" I said my face once again blood red.

"Oh relax Bella. We were just having a little fun with you." To be such a small person, Alice was just a little too evil for her own good.

After helping me out of the mound of clothes and calming enough that my face turned to its original pale complexion we decided that Rose would be the first to scare followed by Alice and then me. Alice would be the one to capture mine and Rose's action shots while Rosalie would capture hers. They both thought it was best, seeing as they had a reaction time that rivaled the speed of light.

I turned to ask Rose where she was hiding and noticed that she seemed to have disappeared along with Alice.

"Bella! Get over here before someone sees you!" I quickly looked around and eventually found Alice crouched behind a tent with the camera steady in her hand.

I quickly crawled beside her and searched to fins Rosalie. Slowly Alice pointed her pale finger toward a tree stand hanging on the side of the wall. At first I couldn't see much of anything in the mass of green until a pair of golden eyes suddenly blinked open. How in the world did she get up there without anyone noticing?

Almost on queue, two burly looking men started to head in her direction. The whole action seemed to have a taken a matter of milliseconds in my mind.

As soon as the two were below her, Rosalie jumped down on the tallest one's shoulder, being careful not to injure him, and set off a growl from the pit of her stomach.

Both men ran from the store screaming like little girls, but not before Alice managed to get their picture. Wow, this was one that I _had_ to see when they were finally developed. As much as I hated to admit, and would certainly never admit to Alice, this was actually turning into a relatively fun day.

Rose hopped over to our hiding spot with an amusement that I had never seen in her eyes. She seemed to be enjoying herself almost as much as Alice and I were.

"Did you see them? I thought the tall one was going to have a heart attack when I jumped on his shoulders! His heart rate at least doubled if not tripled!" She said through high pitched giggles. She quickly grabbed the camera from Alice and positioned herself beside me.

"You know something Bella? I am really glad that you are going to be my sister. You're actually starting to bring out the teenager in me again. I truly thank you for that." And with that, Rosalie Hale pulled me into a hug for the first time ever. I was in shock as she held me.

She must have felt my heart rate pick up or smelled the saline in my tears as she pulled me away from her. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?!" She asked frantically.

"Uh, um, n-no i-it's just. Y-you n-n-never said any-anything l-like that t-t-to me be-fore." I said between sobs.

"Oh Bella! I mean it, all of it." All I could do was pull her into a hug once more. Rosalie was accepting me into her heart slowly and I never felt more welcome to the family.

"Hey you guys! I cannot believe you left me out of that!!"

We both shot up quizzically trying to figure out where the ghostly voice was coming from.

Our thoughts were immediately answered as Alice peeked her head from behind a stuffed statue of a Grizzly Bear. I laughed when I imagined Alice standing behind Emmett instead of the bear; Emmett did appear to be around the same height and did look equally as menacing.

We were soon brought out of our thoughts as our view came upon a sales associate helping out a female customer. Step by step, Alice was edging the bear stature closer to the two. Occasionally, the worker would look over his shoulder and give a questioning look towards the ever closing bear.

Finally, when there was barely two feet separating them, Alice moved the top portion of the bear to where his claws tapped the worker on the shoulder. As he turned around to see who was summoning him, Alice let out a roar that could be compared more toward a mountain lion instead of a bear. Both the worker and customer jumped two feet in the air before running from the store.

In all the excitement, I had forgotten that we were supposed to take a picture until I was blinded by the flash that had gone off seconds after the roar. I looked over at Rose would was rolling on the floor laughing, if she were human her face would most likely be blue due to lack of oxygen.

Alice came over with her laugh that sounded like bells chiming. "You are right Rosalie! This is so much fun! And last, but not least, it is your turn my favorite human!"

I glanced around trying to find a perfect place to hold a prank. My imagination wasn't very creative and I didn't have enough experience to come up with a decent idea.

"Do you think you could just tell me what to do? I honestly have no idea." I asked them.

"Nope sorry, Bella. We both had to figure ours out on our own, now you do to." Rose replied almost apologetically.

I once again looked around the room racking my brain trying to find a good one. It was then that the idea hit me. I quickly ran into the clothes section before the others could ask of my plan. I buried myself in a rack of clothes and silently waited for my victim. I wonder if this is how Edward feels as he awaited his prey. I pretended that I was already a vampire and was on my first hunt, except right now my prey was scaring the living daylights out of someone instead of sucking an animal dry. I immediately shook the thoughts from my head as I saw the designer shoes of some woman standing just outside the curtain of clothes.

Before I chickened out, I leaped from the rack and screamed at the top of my lungs. The woman looked at me with shock and horror before turning to leave the store, tripping on her way out.

I laughed as I thought that I was glad that I wasn't the one tripping for once. Alice and Rosalie quickly ran up to me already changed out of the clothes that they were wearing.

"That was amazing Bella!" Alice chimed

"Yeah you knew you had it in you?" Rosalie said through a smile.

We sat their laughing for a while before I was gestured to the changing room and threatened to change because we were starting to fall behind. My thoughts went back to what I had planned for Edward if, I mean _when_, we won.

**Guys EPOV**

_Victoria's Secret. Victoria's Secret. I can't wait 'til we go to Victoria's Secret!_

Who would think that a man that was nearly seventy-five years old still acting like a five year old. I could tell Emmett was getting anxious even without listening to his thoughts. He practically pranced around the mall as we started toward our next challenge. This one seemed rather difficult according to Jasper's thoughts.

_This has to be Bella's challenge, only she would think to do something like this_. I wondered what my love was forcing us in to so I finally asked.

"Alright, Jasper, what is our next challenge, your thoughts are getting a little difficult to decipher." I asked; the words came out a little harsher than I had intended.

"Relax Edward it seems pretty easy, well for one of us it will be…" wait, what? One of us? "Now let's see. Challenge three: you must go to the 'Rush for Kids' play area and find an upset child. The team must work together to get the child to smile at least once for the camera. Must have a before and after picture'."

"Dude! The Rush? That's where I sent the girls for their second challenge! I cannot wait to see that all girl pyramid!" Emmett boomed, finally coming out of his own thoughts.

"I hate to tell you Emmett, but only men work at that Rush." I admitted to him. I had heard the thoughts of numerous women both today and many other times of how "hot" the all male team was at the Seattle department.

"Please tell me you're joking Edward! Please tell me that I did _not_ just send my beautiful wife into a gym of hot, sweaty, horny guys." Emmett pleaded

"I'm sorry but it's true my brother, but trust me on this. Rosalie only has eyes for you…and herself" I added with a chuckle. This seemed to alleviate some of his anger; Jasper also helped doing so by sending him small calming waves.

I glanced down at my watch and realized that the girls were probably ahead of us on the schedule. "We have to go if we are going to beat the girls, and I really want to beat them." I said slyly

"Why little brother, do you have something planned for my favorite little human?" Emmett asked, clearly not trying to mask the intentions in his voice.

"Well, let's just say that neither of us will be sorry." I yelled back to them as I took off towards the play area.

_Just wait until he finds out about the bonus prize_

Bonus prize? What was Jasper talking about? We never agreed on a bonus prize. I didn't have much time to deal on it as they caught up with me just outside the entrance.

"Look at all of the little midgets!" Emmett said playfully.

Jasper let out an exaggerated sigh, "I swear Emmett, why can't you just call them children like any other normal person?"

"A: because I am certainly not normal and Two: it's funnier to call them that!" I almost liked Emmett better when he was still upset from the other challenges, at least then he was quiet.

I walked into the area and immediately found the child that would help us complete this stunt.

A little boy with blonde wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes sat in the middle of a mat crying his eyes out. He reminded me a little of my sweet Bella. From his chocolate eyes to his wavy hair (although his was blonde); his face was even splotchy like hers whenever she teared up. His mother was trying her hardest to calm his outburst and looked like she had been for a while. Toys and games were sprawled around her and she was frantically trying to stop the flow of tears, which eventually caused her own tears to start to fall.

Jasper timidly sat back and quickly took his picture while Emmett walked up to her.

"Hi, my name is Emmett and I seemed to have noticed that your son is not enjoying his visit at The Rush. Can I help?" I had never heard Emmett articulate himself so well when not in a school setting, it took me off guard.

"Uh…yeah I'm Cindy and this is Tyler. I don't know what's wrong. I just sat him down and now he won't stop crying. If you can get him to stop I would be so thankful." Her pleading blue eyes were staring intently into his golden ones.

"Yeah, of course I can. I am the smile master extraordinaire! I can make any kid smile!" Emmett laughed and looked down towards Tyler.

"Well good luck, and again thank you!" she yelled back before walking to sit with the other parents, her eyes never leaving the two of them.

I joined Jasper on the bench as we both tried to figure out what Emmett's plan of action was.

I tried to focus on his thoughts but the minds of 60 plus preschoolers screaming in my mind. Oh how I wish that I could turn off my sometimes annoying power.

The two sat for a while just staring at each other until finally Emmett pulled his face into the most hideous thing that I have ever seen. His smile was as wide as his face and his eyes were wide as saucers. He then brought his hands up to his face to create the look of glassed in front of his eyes.

"Booga Booga!"

I was sure that this had scared Tyler beyond belief; it would have scared me if some stranger got in my four year old face and did that. But much to my surprise, Tyler just stopped crying and gave Emmett a confusing stare.

Emmett's thoughts finally became coherent in my mind as he gave a sigh of relief. He had believed that this would have scared him instead of make him laugh. Not being scared by a seemingly scary object, this child was more like Bella that I had previously thought.

I turned to ask Jasper what Tyler was feeling and noticed that he appeared to be asleep. It wasn't until he brought his hands to his temples that I knew he was obviously concentrating rather difficulty on someone's emotions.

I then heard a piercing giggle escape from the mat the Emmett and Tyler were on. I looked toward them and noticed that Emmett had somehow managed to get a hold of a puppet stage and was holding a private puppet show for Tyler. The four year old sat watching the two puppets battling back and forth laughing along the way.

I nudged Jasper to take the picture while he was laughing and suddenly became aware that he was perfectly still. He quickly shot me glare before throwing the camera in my direction. I picked it up and quickly took the picture while both of them were still laughing. This seemed a little easier than I had originally expected.

We both got up and quickly went to grab Emmett as we walked toward the exit. It wasn't long after we re-entered the mall that we could once again hear Tyler's screams.

I grabbed hold of both of my brother's shoulders and turned them to face me before they got a chance to take another step.

"Okay, what was that in there?" I asked pointing to the door.

"What? The challenge was to make the kid smile and we did." Emmett replied with an evil grin on his face.

"Emmett just had a little help in getting him to be happy."

I looked at Jasper as realization suddenly hit me.

"Why my brothers, you weren't cheating were you?" my question was directed as Jasper.

"Ha ha, oh Edward you must learn; you must do anything you can to win!" Emmett announced before running off to the next challenge.


	6. 4th Challenge

**Disclaimer:**** I am not Stephenie Meyer. This means that I do not have ownership over anything Twilight related.**

**Author's Note****: I know that you all hate me right now since it has been far too long since I have updated. I've even had my friends facebook message me about updating. So here you go! This chapter is a little long but I'm trying to clear some relationships up and get everything else set up for what is to come! I hope you keep reading and staying with me! The next update will come soo much sooner! I love you all! Have fun and happy reading!**

**Forth Challenge**

**Girls – Bella's POV**

"What?! We can't do that!" I shouted as I pointed to the list.

"Any why not future sis?" Alice happily piped in.

"Well, because we could get into some serious trouble!"

Apparently this had to have been the funniest thing that had been said all day. Both Rosalie and Alice doubled over in laughter, their bodies shaking.

"Bella, how long have you known us?" Rosalie asked, having been the first to recover.

"Nearly two years, why?" She knew better than I how long I had known them, what with having a perfect vampire memory.

"And what is one thing the Cullen 'children' are known for around Forks?" Okay, this is getting confusing.

"That you're vampires." Duh! Wrong answer. I was the _only_ human in Forks that knew this little secret of theirs.

"No silly!" Alice said interrupting my thinking process, "we're known for getting straight A's and for being completely well mannered."

It was then that I remembered the talk I had with Charlie so many months ago. Being the chief of police, he knew pretty much everything that happened in Forks—well the dangers that were human.

"And after you've known us for this time, you can tell that we like to have a little fun now and then right?" Rose purred; I simply nodded. "Well, whenever we have a little too much fun, we just quickly cover our tracks so that no one knew that we were the originators. Plus, Edward would never allow us to let you get in trouble. Don't you trust us?"

I stared at them for quite some time before her explanation clicked in my head. True, I did trust them but I had never done this sort of thing before. Yes, I had seen it in a few movies and read different scenes about it in various books when I was younger but I had never had a first hand account on the matter. I mean this was a _food fight_. How were we supposed to get one started in a mall full of strangers without someone seeing us?

"Of course I trust you. I just don't trust myself."

Alice turned to look at me, a look of confusing now spreading over her flawless face. "What do you mean you don't trust yourself?"

"Well," I began, not really sure how to explain myself, "I trust that you guys can cover it up pretty easily. But I think, no I know, that I will fall or mess something up and ruin the whole thing."

"Wow Bella, you and Edward are both too mature for your age, no wonder you fit together so perfectly. Don't worry about anything at all. Alice and I have it covered." Rosalie assured me before applying yet another coat of unneeded lip gloss.

"Yeah Bella! I've seen it, we'll be just fine!" I turned to stare at Alice while her words registered in my mind.

"Wait, didn't Jasper say that you can't use your power? I don't want them to catch us." It was true. If Edward knew that I had let my "sisters" cheat just so we could win, there would be no way that he would agree to what I had in store for him.

"Oh don't worry. I've already seen the guys cheat on their third challenge so that gives us every right to do the same! Plus, it isn't very fair that 2/3 of them have powers and both have already cheated." She added with a grimace.

"Oh ok; as long as we don't get in trouble. Charlie is already upset about the wedding and everything. I just don't want his last few memories of me consisting of picking me up from the mall police." I barely finished my statement before the two were dragging me into the food court.

It wasn't hard to find the perfect group to start our food fight with. A middle school appeared to be taking a field trip to the mall and three tables of pre-teen boys were huddled together; no doubt planning some destruction of their own.

"Don't worry about this, girls. I do believe I can make these guys do anything that we want." Rosalie said shooting them a smile.

My future sisters-in-law used their so called "sexy walk" as they glided toward the group of guys. They tried to teach me said walk but after tripping several times, Alice gave up and just told me to try to not kill myself before the wedding. Edward wasn't much help and added in with, "You know, love, it's much easier if you actually look where you're going!" I shot him a glare and continued my mission on attempting the walk.

I was quickly shaken out of my trance when I heard Alice use her "dazzling" voice against the unsuspecting boys.

"Hiya guys. We were just wondering if you could help us out on a little bet we have going on."

All fifteen guys quickly ended their conversations and turned to stare at the pixie-looking older girl.

"Uh…y-yeah sure. Oh! I'm Ryan by the way. And these are my buds: Josh, Tim, Matt, and Jacob." He said after pointing to each one respectively. I nearly cringed at the last name spoken. I couldn't help but be reminded of _my _Jacob. My best friend, the one who had run away after I had ripped his heart from his chest, was still missing.

"Well anyway, we were just wondering if you have ever had a food fight before." Rose asked.

"Totally! Well, not anywhere public, but during our cookouts and stuff." One of the boys, I think it was Tim, said.

"Do you need our help? Or do you think you can handle it on your own?" Alice asked.

The boys turned to huddle themselves together before turning back to us. "Well, we can do it, but what do we get in return?"

Apparently Alice had already seen that they wanted something in return and quickly handed them each a sealed envelope. I shot Rosalie and questioning look before she answered, "Alice bought them some gift certificates whenever you were having a, what does Edward say you call it? Oh yeah, a 'human moment'."

I turned around just in enough time to see the boys begin preparations for the food war. They had conjured up 5 orders of cheese fries, 6 hot dogs, 3 cups of applesauce, and a mountain of various other snack foods.

"We might want to get out of the way now." Alice whispered to the both of us before using a little too much strength to guide us into shelter.

The war started so fast that I knew if I had blinked I would have missed it. Ryan had taken one of the fry orders and threw it at a blonde haired girl which hit her square in the head. I burst out laughing when she turned around and had a look of disgust on her face that I had often seen on Jessica's whenever she saw Edward and me together. She responded to her attack by throwing a burrito and hitting a boy in a different group of students. Thus, the war hit its climax. "Food fight!" one girl screamed above the crowd. Rose and Alice's eyes were darting back and forth quickly watching and laughing at the mess the middle school students were causing. I had to jump back a little when a slice of pizza landed dangerously close to the spot that I was now sitting in.

I picked up the slice by the crust, making sure that the sauce didn't drip on my clothes—I certainly didn't need to give Alice another reason to take me on a shopping spree. "Oh, I'm so glad we never had a food fight at Forks High."

Both Alice and Rose turned and stared at me in complete shock. "You've never been in a food fight?!" She both basically screamed at me.

"Um…no. And I definitely don't ever plan on bei—" I didn't get a chance to finish before Rose pushed me into the middle of the chaos and pelted me with the slice of pizza.

I scraped it off of my face before raising my arm to aim at her. I reared back, pizza aimed, when suddenly…

"Excuse Miss, but what do you think you're doing?" I heard the snap of the camera before I turned around to look in the direction of the voice.

_Crap_

**Boys – Edward's POV**

I followed Emmett for a while before realizing that we were actually walking in circles.

"Emmett, do even know where in the hell we're supposed to be right now?" I asked before noticing the look of innocence in his face.

"Nope! I just like moving. I swear you guys aren't very active sometimes." He said through a laugh while Jasper and I exchanged a look of annoyance.

"You know, for someone that holds two college degrees, you can act entirely immature for your age." Jasper commented as he stared down the list.

"Do you mean mentally or physically?" Wow, he may be crazy at times but he was always one that could bring a glimmer of hope into my empty life before Bella.

"Alright, forget that. Where are we off to now Jasper?" I asked, trying to find the next challenge on the list.

"Well, apparently Alice _hates_ me. Either that or she thinks I have more control than I take credit for." He answered slightly uncomfortable.

_What in the world is she having him do?_ Emmett's perverted thoughts started to seep through the thin wall he normally tried to hold up against my powers. He started doing this after I had spent three hours begging him to either leave the state when he and Rose were physical or at least give me fair warning so that I could better prepare myself—this usually meant a very restful night at Bella's.

"Oh come on, _Jazzy_," Jasper cringed when Emmett used the name that was meant only to be shared between Alice and himself "what could that petite little pixie get you to do in a mall of all places?"

"You don't want to know" flashes of a rather eventful 'shopping' spree started running through mine and Jasper's minds before I held up my hands reminding him that I could still hear everything that he though. _I'm sorry Edward; I just seem to forget sometimes._

I gave him a subtle nod before giving him a look indicating that he needed to answer Emmett's question.

He stood their anxiously before snapping back to reality. "I'm sorry, just trying to prepare myself I guess. Okay let's see 'Challenge four: go into the pet store and find an animal that you can identify with. Smile pretty for the camera with your 'pet' and try your hardest not to eat them. Also, do not try to hoard any animals under your clothes—this means you Emmett!'" Jasper chuckled at the end. I looked up at my sensitive brother before something dawned on me. I haven't seen Jasper this genuinely happy in a very long time. Here he was in a mall full of humans and not one of his thoughts was focused on killing anyone. I looked between the two playfully arguing with each other and realized that I too was a happier person than I had been in a while—well, pretty much my whole life. Human qualities were starting to seep and weave themselves throughout my once barren family. It was nice, and a grateful and needed change.

_Edward? Earth to Edward?_

"Wow, he _must_ be thinking of his wedding night already!" Emmett's crude remark quickly brought me back to reality. I looked up to find them and noticed that they were four stores away from where I was laughing and turning looking over their shoulders at me.

If I were able to blush, I would most likely me beet red right now. Truth is, I had longed for our wedding night since the day in our meadow when I had finally agreed to drop my boundaries in order to please the one I loved. I was slightly hurt when she denied me yet somewhat relived, I did still want her to keep her innocence for as long as she could before I was forced to send her into eternal damnation. I shuddered at the thought before stopping outside of the pet store.

_Alright Jasper, you can do this. They are someone's future pets. You don't want to kill them. You can't kill them. There are people around. You're not even hungry; you just got back from hunting._

How I wished I could help Jasper, but this was something that he had to face on his own. I have always thought Alice brave as I remembered the many nights that she had help him tight when he felt as if he couldn't go on.

"Alright, I think the best way to do this is to divide and conquer." His military training was starting to kick in.

"Why don't we just go in and find our 'pets' so that we can beat the girls? I really have something awesome planned."

"Please, Emmett, leave out any and all mental pictures." I might be a virgin physically, but I had seen way too many pictures through the minds of others.

All three of us stepped inside and were immediately hit with the scent of animal blood. I could feel my eyes darken and the burning in the back of my thought increase. The monster inside was clawing and begging to be released. I quickly cleared my thought and started to hold my breath. I gestured to Emmett and Jasper to do the same and felt a wave of relief once the scent was temporarily blocked.

We each took off in different directions trying to find a suitable enough animal to get our picture with. I thought for a second before heading into the feline adoption center. I was always compared to a mountain lion, and those were feline. I searched for a few minutes before I saw a cat that reminded me so much of my human self. I gingerly picked up the bronze furred cat and 

looked at its emerald green eyes. I couldn't help but chuckle as I looked at its name tag, _Masen_. It was unnerving to see something so familiar in a being of a different species. I found the associate and charmed my way into getting her to take my picture with the animal.

"So are you a cat lover too?" _Oh I hope so! He is so hot! I should ask him if he wants to get together when I get off of work tonight._

"Actually, this is for my fiancée. I'm trying to find a wedding gift to give her and I wanted to make sure she wanted a cat instead of a dog."

She tried her best to mask the look of disappointment in her face but her thoughts were running frantic. She reluctantly handed the camera back before putting the cat back into its respective cage.

I started toward the front of the store when I noticed Jasper standing outside nervously shifting from foot to foot.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" I was weary while asking him; I didn't want him to feel weak in the least.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I would just really like to get out of here before things get out of hand. Where the hell is Emmett?" He asked anxiously.

I listened for Emmett's thoughts but was instantly bombarded by him singing the Spanish alphabet in his head. What in the world was he trying to hide from me? I decided to try and lighten the mood with Jasper while we had a few minutes.

"So, what animal did you find?"

This seemed to snap him out of his trance for a second. "Oh, a golden retriever. You know, because so many people claim that they can feel what their owner feels? That's why they can be so comforting." He released a breath before finally entertaining some calming thoughts.

He talked casually for a few minutes before Emmett hurriedly ran through the door stuffing a bag into his jacket. I was about to ask him what he was hiding before I heard an all too familiar sound

"Food fight!"

_Oh great_

**Author's Note****: oh! P.S.—it's easier for me to update knowing that people are actually reading this story! So please review, even if it's just something like: 'keep going! I'm actually reading this crazy story!' anything and everything helps! Oh and who do you guy think should win? I keep battling back and forth…**


	7. Mall Jail

**Disclaimer:**** I am not the lovely and talented Stephenie Meyer, hence I own nothing. I know sad right?**

**Author's Note****: My lovely readers!! I love you all so much! I absolutely adore your reviews so much! I know that I haven't updated in a while but I have been planning exactly how I want everything to happen. Since I will have three days off from work starting on Friday, then I should update again by Saturday at the latest! Be excited! Anyway here you go!**

**Mall Jail**

**Bella's POV**

"Um, w-what?" I asked completely dumbfounded

"I asked you what you think you're doing." The mall cop asked while raising an eyebrow.

It took every bit of self control in my body to not laugh when I turned to fully take in his disposition. The mall "officer", as indicated on his badge, was maybe 5'5" with show lifts in and had a beer belly that was nearly as big around as he was tall. His face sported a handle bar-esque mustache which held the remains of what looked like a previously eaten doughnut. I felt my jaw drop slightly and a chuckle threatened to escape from the back of my throat. He quickly broke my chance by clearly his throat rather loudly.

"Uh…Well you see…" I trailed off, not quite sure what to say. Edward always admitted that I was a terrible liar and I was slightly uncertain if I should be caught lying to a police officer, if that's what you could call him.

"Why don't you just come with me." He stated while grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the opposite end of the mall.

I turned my head around in just enough time to see Alice doubled over in laughter and Rose looking to the side petrified. She started shaking Alice's arm and pointing to where she was looking. Alice's eyes then glazed over in a vision, before quickly snapping out of it turning to where Rose was looking.

"ALICE!"

I didn't get a chance to hear or see anymore since I was now being shoved into a tiny office that was located on the other side of the food court.

The cop opened the door to another room that contained two chairs facing each other, but where separated by a rather large table that had a laptop sitting on it. He sat on one side and gestured toward the other empty seat which I assumed was for me.

"State your name." He demanded with authority.

I felt like I had somehow wound up in a rather horrible rendition of Law and Order.

"Um…Isabella Marie Swan." I answered.

"Thank you," he said while typing my name into the computer. "So Miss Swan, have you been in any trouble before? And answer honestly because I do have your record right here."

I knew this was a complete and total lie. One, the computer looked so old that I highly doubt that it could pull up my information that quickly. And Two, I didn't have a record.

"No, I haven't been in any trouble." I answered curtly.

This information didn't seem to give him the kind of lead that he was hoping for. "Well, seeing as this is your first offense, I do believe we can go somewhat easier on you. I do need to get all of your information for the report though."

We spent the next half hour exchanging my information. It would have taken half the time if he would have just let me type it in myself. This rent-a-cop had clearly not become accustomed to the "modern age" and took 10 minutes to type out "food fight". After he took the last bit of information, he said that he needed my picture to insure that I wasn't allowed back in the mall. Maybe something good did come out of this, if I was banned from the mall, Alice couldn't drag me off in a minutes notice. No, she probably would just find somewhere else to take me.

"Alright Miss Swan, look to your right" _snap_ "Now look to your left" _snap_ "Now let's get one straight forward" _snap. _I knew that I would most definitely be blushing in the shot. Partly due to the fact that I was getting a mug 

shot for simply being in a food fight, but mostly due to the fact that I had a permanent pool of blood that resided in my cheeks ever since Alice and I went shopping in this same mall for "honeymoon attire".

I breathed a sigh of relief as I went to gather my belongings from the floor.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you are doing?" Wow did this guy not have a wider vocabulary than those eight words?

"Well, you said that you would go easier on me since it was my first offense and since you banned me from the mall, I thought I was done." I was starting to get aggravated; couldn't this guy just leave me alone?

He simply shook his head no; "You must have someone pick you up and escort you out of the mall." He stated obviously. "Now, you do you have your father's number here. Do you wish to call him?"

"Um, actually, my fiancé is in the area. Can I have him come and get me?" I tried to stop the words before they spilled from my lips. Why was Edward the first person I thought of when I needed to get out of trouble? Now I would have to spend the entire ride home explaining just how I got myself in the middle of a food fight.

"Well, I don't usually allow that but you are of legal age so I think that will be okay. You only have one phone call." He assured me before pointing to the phone on the wall. Wow, he really did take his job seriously. I didn't think the "one phone call" speech was even given in Forks.

I nervously picked up the receiver before dialing the phone number that had permanently been embedded into my brain. I didn't have long to think about what I would say before he picked up on the first ring.

"Bella?!" he answered, his voice was a mixture of worry, frustration, and anger. I cringed away from the phone before meekly answering with a quiet, "yes?"

"Where in the hell are you? No, don't answer that. I _know_ where you are." Okay, I really hope that the anger that was apparent in his voice wasn't only directed toward me.

"Um…w-well. Do y-you t-think tha-that you c-could p-please come a-a-and g-get me?" I couldn't help but let the sobs and tears release themselves.

I heard him let out an exaggerated sigh and I could picture him pinching the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb. "Please calm down, Bella. I will be there shortly. Just stay where you are and sit down before you fall." I swear I could hear a smile in his voice near the end of his statement. I don't think I will ever get used to his erratic mood swings.

I gently put the phone back on the hook and turned toward the officer. He gave me a tissue and led me back towards the room where I was "interrogated". He said that he would let me know when my escort showed up. It seemed like I sat there for hours before I glanced down at my watch and noticed that only five minutes had passed. Still, five minutes is a long time to wait whenever you're accustomed to most of the people around you to move at the speed of light. What was taking so long? I heard a gentle knock before I craned my neck to stare at the door.

The door knob turned slowly and opened to reveal a jubilant pixie and a runway model.

"Alice? Rosalie? What are you doing here? Where's Edward?" I asked in a state of panic. Was he really so bad at me that he refused to pick me up? This new accusation brought about another fit of hysterics.

Alice danced over to where I sat and threw her stone cold arms around my shoulders. "He's here Bella don't cry! He's just destroying evidence is all!" she sang in my ear.

"Evidence? What evidence?" What in the hell was she talking about?

"Well Bella, we can't really let you have a police record once you become a vampire." Rose said while filing her brushing her hair out of her face.

I felt Alice's arms release me and turned to where I was facing her. "Yeah, Bella. But don't worry. We won't _ever_ let you forget this day. This is one human memory that you will _never_ forget! Oh and by the way, Edward stole your mug shot and he doesn't plan on telling you." I felt my cheeks become inflamed once again at the thought of having to remember this moment for the rest of existence.

"You know, I will never get tired of that. Definitely something that will be missed."

I bounded toward the door where my beautiful fiancé stood against the frame. God, does he always have to look so perfect?

"Oh Edward! I thought you were mad at me! I am so sorry; I will _never_ do anything like this again." I pleaded into his chest.

I felt his cold finger gently lift my chin so that I stared into his butterscotch eyes. My favorite crooked smile spread across his face. "Don't worry, love. I know that you were not the one to initiate the act." He broke our gaze to shoot Rosalie a look and she stuck her tongue out at him; maybe I was rubbing off on some of them after all.

He turned and started to walk out of the door before I can to an abrupt stop.

"Wait, where is that cop anyway? How did all of you get in?"

He gave a small laugh before shaking his head at someone's thoughts. "Well, Emmett and Jasper are out creating a distraction right now." He answered vaguely. A distraction? What kind of distraction?

A look of confusion inhabited my face as we walked towards the cars outside. There Jasper and Emmett waited leaning against the cars. It looked more like a car ad than two brothers waiting for their family.

"Ha Ha! That was so funny Bella!" Emmett bellowed.

"Yeah totally! Much funnier live that in my visi—" Alice started but quickly cut herself off.

"Your what?! Alice Cullen! You knew that I would get caught and you didn't tell me?" I questioned her.

"But Bella!" she whined "don't be mad at me! If I stopped you, I wouldn't have been able to get the awesome picture." I didn't say anything as I turned away from her and looked toward me own personal Adonis. He tried to stifle a laugh as I felt my cheeks become red once again. I turned to make a dramatic exit toward the Volvo when I, of course, tripped and was caught with my face all but inches from the concrete. Edward made sure I was firmly planted on the ground and gave me a chaste kiss before turning to his family once again.

"So Emmett, what kind of distraction did you use this time?" Rose asked as she wrapped herself in her husband's embrace.

"Oh well, I had a little help from Jazz…and Herbert" he mumbled the last part quietly, but I was still able to hear it.

"Herbert? Who is Herbert?" she asked while stepping into her car.

Emmett slammed the door before I was able to hear his reply. I turned to ask Alice but noticed that she and Jasper were already in her car. Edward put his icy hand on my lowered back and opened my door for me to get in. He zoomed around before I was buckled and put the key in the ignition.

"Edward, is the game over? Because I _really_ wanted to win" I asked as I played with the buttons of his shirt.

He took the hand that was playing with his shirt in his hand was he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Don't worry, my angel. We are just going to a different mall to complete the game because _someone_ had to get caught!" he said jokingly.

"Oh, alright then," I said as I settled back into my seat. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Who is Herbert?"

**Mall Jail**

**Edward's POV**

Why in the world would someone start a food fight in a mall of all places? That was completely moronic.

_Yes! I can't believe the girls actually got this one started!_

"Emmett, what do you mean the girls are responsible for this?" I asked him.

"Well, you see…it's just that…well…um…it's all your fault!"

I felt my jaw drop as confusion filled my face, "My fault? How? Why?"

"Well, you were the one that wanted Bella to have human experiences. And I remember her telling me one say that she has never been in a food fight and I thought that this would be the perfect opportunity for something like that so viola!" He ended with a smile.

I heard Jasper laugh and I turned to give him a death glare when his thoughts ran across my mind. _Wow, even _I _ have been in a food fight. Bella is totally lame_.

"She is not lame _Jasper_. She is civilized. And civilized people do not get themselves in such predicaments such as food fights." I said curtly.

_Yeah this coming from the guy that started the great food fight of '56._

"I told you to never think or discuss that ever again, Emmett!" I tried so hard to forget the few years of my existence that I had wanted to be a rebelliously teenager instead of a rebellious vampire.

"Technically, I didn't say a word." He replied through a smile.

"Alright, well if the girls are only just starting their fourth challenge then we should be well ahead of them. Let's hurry up and win this game already." I said as I took the list from Jasper.

"A little eager are we?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah Eddie, calm down." Emmett joked.

"No, I just have plans as to what my reward will be when we win." I instantly regretted the words as soon as I spoke them. I was bombarded my both of my brother's thoughts and opinions at once.

Between the arguments they were having in my head I heard Alice's thoughts.

_Wow, Edward is going to be so mad that Bella got put in mall jail but it was so funny! Plus, that was a great shot!_

I felt every fiber of my being quickly burn with the anger that I now felt toward my sister. I was so mad that all I could do was clench my fists and breathe heavily.

"Wow Edward, I can feel your anger really clearly. What's wrong?"

Ugh Jasper's ability can be really annoying sometimes. Especially when the hatred that he feels from someone else is directed at his wife.

I turned to find them when I caught Rosalie's glance. She was laughing but stopped abruptly when she saw my expression. She tried to get Alice's attention but she was laughing too hard.

I started to march to where they were, slowly clenching and unclenching my fists in order to maintain my composure and not rip their heads off of their shoulders. They got my sweet innocent Bella sent to a mall jail? The poor girl was the daughter of a police chief for God's sake. She couldn't afford to be in trouble. Even more so now that we were to be married and he was not too fond of the idea.

As I got closer, I felt the anger in me rise. I yelled the only thing that I could manage. "ALICE!"

She quickly turned her head in my direction and her laughter immediately stopped.

_Oh Edward, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for her to get in trouble_

"Save those lying thoughts for someone who cares!" I hissed through my teeth. She cringed slightly at my words. If it had been anyone but my Bella in trouble, I would feel bad for scaring my closest sister so harshly.

"But Edward, It was funny!" I didn't realize that Jasper and Emmett had followed me until I felt their arms on my shoulders holding me back.

"Relax Edward, she will be okay. Trust me on this. Alice and I already have a plan." Rosalie explained calmly.

"How do you already have a plan?!" They knew this was going to happen and they did it anyway?

"Alice saw that Bella was going to get caught. So we both decided to come up with a plan to get her out of trouble so that you wouldn't kill either of us."

I felt a wave of calm take over my body as I grew slightly limp. The calmness allowed rational thinking to come to my brain. True, my sisters were the one's responsible but they did have a plan. "Thank you Jasper, I wasn't thinking rationally."

"Anytime, brother."

"So what is this plan of yours?" I turned to ask Alice.

Her eyes were glazed over in a vision but she quickly shook her head out of it and turned to face Emmett. "Okay, well Emmett and Jasper are going to create a distraction to get the cop out of his office while you, Rose, and I bust Bella out. Rose and I will go get her while you delete her files since you have the most experience with that sort of thing."

Jasper looked first to Emmett and then to Alice before he asked, "How are Emmett and I supposed to create a distraction?"

Emmett gave a laugh as a plan was beginning to piece together in his mind. Oh, so _that's_ what was in his bag.

"Come on Jazzy, I have a plan!" he laughed before dragging Jasper off.

"Oh you should get that." Alice said. I was a little confused until I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket two seconds later. Surely this would be Bella.

"Bella?!" I couldn't stop my voice from sounding worried. I was constantly worried about her when I wasn't around to protect her.

I heard her breathing pick up as she softly answered, "yes?"

My poor Bella, she was alone and scared and I couldn't do anything to help her in the least bit. I felt the anger build back up in my chest and it exploded before I gave myself enough time to calm down.

"Where in the hell are you? No, don't answer that. I _know_ where you are."

I could hear the sobs building in her throat as she thought about how to answer me.

"Um…w-well. Do y-you t-think tha-that you c-could p-please come a-a-and g-get me?" No, I had hurt again. She was crying. I couldn't let her cry, I promised that I would never hurt her again and yet I'm doing it right now.

I let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose trying to calm my emotion back down before I spoke again. "Please calm down, Bella. I will be there shortly. Just stay where you are and sit down before you fall." I chuckled at the last part of this. As funny as it may sound, it was entirely true. She hadn't tripped to much today from what I had seen and she was way over due. She was my beautiful klutz and I love everything about her.

Seconds later, I heard the walkie-talkie let out a warning of a disturbance in Victoria's Secret than a rather chubby officer ran through us towards the store. We quickly took the opportunity to sneak in the office. The scent of my fiancée filled every corner of the office and I felt my heart long to see her. Alice and Rosalie went to retrieve her as I begin deleting and corrupting the files on the computer. I was fixing to delete one file when I noticed the name, "Swan, Isabella. Mug shot". Wow, Bella's mug shot? I had to have it. Just as a reminder to myself a hundred years from now, the blushing bride that I had married. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that she would be blushing and I wanted to be reminded of it. I printed off the picture before deleting the file. And made my way to the room she was kept in, making sure that the picture was securely in my back pocket.

I walked in and leaned against the door frame as I watched the blood pool in my love's cheeks.

"You know, I will never get tired of that. Definitely something that will be missed."

She bounded toward where I stood and threw her arms around me.

"Oh Edward! I thought you were mad at me! I am so sorry; I will _never_ do anything like this again." She pleaded into my chest.

I chuckled slightly and placed a finger under her chin and raise her face so that I would look her in the eyes. "Don't worry, love. I know that you were not the one to initiate the act."I turned to give Rose a dirty look as I recalled her thoughts about being the one to hit Bella first.

I started to walk out of the door when I felt Bella stop.

"Wait, where is that cop anyway? How did all of you get in?"

I laughed for a second remembering how exactly we were able to get in. "Well, Emmett and Jasper are out creating a distraction right now."

We walked out of the mall and toward the cars where Jasper and Emmett were waiting for us. Both of them were thinking of the act that they had both committed. Emmett turned to look at Bella before his thoughts changed to what had happened as to why he needed to endanger his new "pet".

"Ha Ha! That was so funny Bella!" Emmett bellowed.

"Yeah totally! Much funnier live that in my visi—" Alice began so say.

"Your what?! Alice Cullen! You knew that I would get caught and you didn't tell me?" Even I could feel the anger radiating from Bella. Still, it was funny how I had acted the exact same way.

"But Bella!" she whined "don't be mad at me! If I stopped you, I wouldn't have been able to get the awesome picture." My love then turned to me while I was in mid-laugh. I tried unsuccessfully to not let her see me laugh as her cheeks pooled with blood. She then turned to walk toward the Volvo but instantly tripped. I used my speed to catch her before she hit face-first onto the concrete. I lifted her so that she could stand back up and gave her a quick kiss before turning to my family's conversation.

"So Emmett, what kind of distraction did you use this time?" Rose asked.

"Oh well, I had a little help from Jazz…and Herbert" he mumbled wrapping his arms around his wife. _Don't say a word Edward. She will never forgive me if she finds out about Herbert_

I gave him a quick nod that no one else seemed to notice.

"Herbert? Who is Herbert?" she asked while stepping into the driver's side of her car. We had already discussed switching destinations to finish the game when we waited on Emmett and Jasper to set up their distraction.

I put my hand on Bella's back and guided her to my car and opened the door for her to get in. I ran to my side and was starting the engine when she caught my attention.

"Edward, is the game over? Because I _really_ wanted to win" She asked while played with the buttons of my shirt. Oh how I wanted her to keep going. Actually, I want to be taking off _her_ clothes right now.

I took her hand in mine before she could get any further.

"Don't worry, my angel. We are just going to a different mall to complete the game because _someone_ had to get caught!" I said jokingly, hopefully breaking her now sullen attitude.

"Oh, alright then," I gave a sigh as I noticed her becoming relaxed. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Who is Herbert?"


	8. Geez another Author's note

Author's Note:Okay I know I hate, not I loathe it when author's do this but I can't help it. I need to clear up some things. One: I posted the wrong author's note here earlier this is the real one. I do have my laptop up and running )thank goodness!). Two: No, that is not the only tiny bit of Victoria's Secret that you will see. But you will have to wait and find out exactly what I'm talking about. Which leads me to Three: I have 3 days off from work starting tomorrow, and since I haven't been so good on updating I promise to have the next chapter by Saturday night at the latest! Be excited! I am! Okay that's all for now, sorry about the mix up!

Have fun, and happy reading!

Izzy Masen


	9. Car Conversations

**Author's Note****: Okay, I tried really hard to get the 5****th**** challenge out on time. I got about half way through when I noticed that it all seemed a bit too rushed so I just put this up for now. If I could get to 100 reviews I am almost completely positive that I could have the full 5****th**** challenge up and ready! Oh and don't forget about the poll on who should win! Only 3 people have left their thoughts so far…**

**Car Conversations**

**Bella's POV**

"Who?"

"Herbert, you know, Emmett was talking about a Herbert." I said getting a little impatient.

He let out a soft chuckle. "Trust me love, you will find out who Herbert is soon enough." I quickly turned away from him, pouting out of the window.

We sat in silence for a while before my surroundings started becoming painfully familiar.

"Um…Edward?" I asked, my voice starting to break.

"Yes love?" he replied, a smile threatened to break across his perfect features.

"Why are we going to the mall in Port Angeles?" Wasn't the whole point of the game to _not_ get caught? I just spent the past half hour sitting in a mall jail awaiting my punishment and now they want to go somewhere where I can easily be recognized as Chief Swan's daughter?

I turned my body so I could stare Edward down, making sure I didn't look into his golden pools that he called eyes.

"Well, angel," he stated, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, "Alice had the idea that this would make things a little more risky and fun for you."

"Fun?! How in the world could this be fun? What if I get caught again? Charlie will kill me!" I practically shrieked at him.

He turned his head toward and gave a smug smile. "You know, you could just give up let me win the game already. I'm going to anyway, might as well get it over with."

"And why do you think you are going to win? Cheating are we?" I asked.

"Of course not, my Bella. I would _never_ cheat in order to win a favor from you", sarcasm literally dripping from his voice. It was times like this that his seventeen year old persona shone through his otherwise perfectly held together demeanor.

I have never really seen this side of Edward's personality before. I'm guessing it has something to do with the immense weight that has been lifted from his shoulders. Even among the dreaded wedding plans and constant threats from Charlie, Edward had slowly melted his stone cold view to the world and became the loving person that I had always known.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

I turned to give a wide smile before replying, "Of course I'm okay, Edward. I was just thinking about the last couple of weeks and the future eternity that I get to spend with you."

I noticed him cringe slightly at the last part of my statement. I know that he loves me and wishes to be with me forever, he just doesn't want to damn me. But I don't care what could possibly happen to me, as long as Edward is there.

"So," I started, trying to change the subject, "what do you want if you win?"

This seemed to help as my favorite grin spread across his face. "For that, my angel, you will have to wait and see. Come on, they're all waiting on us."

I gave him a look of suspicion before slowly stepping out of the car and into the downpour.


	10. 5th Challenge Preview

**This is just a preview of the 5****th**** challenge from Edward's POV. I wasn't going to post anything until the 100 reviews but some people are really getting impatient with me so I thought that I would give a little sneak peak! If you want the rest, you know what to do!**

"She was totally mortified! You should have seen it, Emmett! She felt like she should bolt away from Edward but she couldn't move. If think he even turned her on a bit!" I shuddered at the thought that Jasper had reminded me of. It was then that something caught my attention. The game, the challenge, we had won! We beat the girls! Yes now I can get Bella to—

I felt a gust of air fly by my head before turning to see the cause of it. Jasper and Emmett were running down the aisle at full human speed.

_Yes! Now I get to show off Herbert! Just wait until the girls find out, I will never be allowed back in this town again. Good thing we have to leave to change Bella anyway._

_Edward! You better hurry! Emmett has some wild feelings right now. Most of them mischievous, almost like a seven year old. Come on, he's headed toward the Victoria's Secret Runway Fashion Show that he made the girls go to._

Oh no, surely not now. Why didn't I stop him before this? I have to get there before…

**Once I get enough reviews, I'll replace this chapter with the full length version. Thank you and happy reading! –Izzy**


	11. Actual 5th Challenge

**5****th**** Challenge**

**Girls: Bella's POV**

I cannot believe he left me standing out in the rain. Did he want me to get sick? Ugh, he is dead –well not that he isn't already but still—when I see him next.

"Bella! Hurry up! You're going to get sick if don't come inside in the next two minutes, trust me I know!"

I looked around the parking lot trying to find the source of the tinkling pixie voice. I scanned my eyes to the closest entrance where I could barely make out through the sheet of rain that Alice and Rosalie were standing impatiently. I pulled my hood over my head and ran toward them and successful tripping into a rather large puddle of water. I hate it when Edward's not around to catch me.

Slowly, I arose from the wetness and sauntered inside.

"Wow, look at you Bella! Thank goodness for hairdressers." Alice muttered under her breath to Rose.

This caught me off guard, "hairdressers? We don't need any hair dressers, let's just go in and take this stupid picture so we can leave already. Where am I going anyway?"

Alice suppressed a giggle as Rosalie came up and draped an arm around my shoulders.

"Well you see Bella, my husband is a fan a Victoria's Secret clothing and thought it would be a nice wedding gift to Edward if he was allowed to see you in such attire."

I waited for her to elaborate. How was Edward going to see me in underwear? I don't think they have private fashion shows in stores. Which reminds me…

"So," Rosalie continued, "Emmett signed us up for the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show."

I stared at her blankly.

"He…what…show…" I stuttered. I wasn't sure what else I could do. There was no way that I was going to be in a fashion show in Port Angeles. Why are the even having a fashion show here?

"I know what you're thinking." Alice interrupted, "and they are doing a catalog with small town girls. They are also taking some pictures that might appear on different ads!" She was literally bouncing up and down, causing me to feel slightly nauseous. Then suddenly a wave of emotion flew through my veins.

"No!" Both of the vampires turned quickly to look at my face. I must have been one of pure horror since they both cringe away a little.

"I will not walk across some runway where I will undoubtedly show flat on my face while my fiancé and his siblings make fun of me! Come on Alice, don't you love me? Why would you do this to me?" I tried to use the same card that she played on me about the wedding. Apparently, it didn't have the same affect on her that it did me.

Anger slowly started to overtake her face. "Listen Miss Swan, I'm just trying to have a little fun before you experience the three worst days of your life! Please just go along with us for once!" She started walking toward the center of the mall pouting.

"Alice! Wait come back!" I yelled while running after her. "It's just embarrassing. I'm sorry, what can I do to make it up to you?"

She gave me an evil smile before swiftly shoving me behind a white curtain. It took a few seconds for me to realize where I was. Girls of all different shapes, sizes, and ages were running around throwing on different pieces of fabric. I turned to run away when Rosalie stood in my path.

"Oh no, Bella. You're already here now let's have some fun." She smiled wickedly.

I spent the next 30 minutes getting pampered and my hair and make-up done. This was definitely a time delay wasn't it? Shouldn't the guys have already finished their challenge and made their way back home?

"Don't worry Bella" Alice said from the seat next to me "the boys are not going to beat us home, Emmett is bringing them in for the festivities."

I had to swallow hard to get the lump in my throat back down. Edward was going to see me in my underwear. And not just any underwear. My "sisters" had found the most scandalous matching set that the store had and force me into it.

I was now standing with a white robe securely wrapped around my body when they both came up.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked practically vibrating beside me.

"No, not at all. I hate you Mary Alice Brandon Cullen!"

"Oh, be nice Bella" I turned and gave Rose a glare "Okay, I know, I can't believe that came from me either. Just relax, you'll enjoy this trust me. Okay Alice you go on first, then I will, and Bella will be last. Then, we'll all go out together where Jasper will take our picture."

When did she talk to Jasper?

There was a sudden change in music before Alice danced up onto the stage. Blue, red, and purple strobe lights were reflecting all around us, it almost reminded me of the Cullen house during the graduation ceremony. I heard several "oohs" and "aahs" as Alice completed her walk. After she came back, Rose took her place. This was also followed by several more voices of agreement and a loud, "you go baby! You're so hot!" I knew this had to be Emmett, because if it wasn't I would have heard a thud where Emmett would have punched the person that said it. Finally, Rosalie made her way back to me. The butterflies in my stomach were going absolutely crazy. I could not trip. Edward is sitting out there watching every move I make. I took a deep breath and stepped up. Rosalie gave me a sweet smile before walking behind me.

I stood completely motionless for what seemed like years as I took in my surroundings. Nearly everyone from my graduating class was in the audience. I saw Jessica and Lauren wide mouthed and Mike Newton fidgeting in his seat. I couldn't do this. I wonder if Alice would be able to catch me without anyone seeing her. I quickly turned to run off stage when I saw him. My Adonis was sitting there in the front row waiting on me. I felt a rage of confidence as I seductively turned back to the audience. _My_ audience. They were hear to see me, I could tell by the look of jealousy in Edward's eyes, there was also something else there. No, it couldn't be. Yes, it was, Edward was definitely in full lust mode. I didn't even want to image the thoughts that he was suffering through right now.

I took a long stride and started making my way down the runway. Where was this coming from? I'm usually modest about my body, I am plain. But now, I felt sexy, alluring, and seductive. I walked to the end of the runway and gave a little hip move right in front of Edward. His face filled with shock and his mouth hung open slightly. Wow, I was doing this to him. I was dazzling him for once. I turned and gave him a quick wink over my shoulder before walking to meet Rose and Alice at the beginning of the runway again.

Together, arm and arm we seductively approached our husbands, well my fiancé, and hit a pose similar to a Charlie's angels one. Where was this coming from? We gave a smile to Jasper as he took a quick photo of all of us. It was then that we heard it.

"Oh my God! A spider!"

Complete pandemonium commenced as every other girl ran from the dressing area. It wasn't until I saw a twenty year old brunette come streaming that I understood why everyone was freaking out. Atop of her beautiful curls sat a large, brown tarantula.

She screamed and threw it into the air.

"Herbert no!" Emmett yelled as he jumped to catch his pet.

Fortunately, he landed gracefully with the delicate animal safe in his stone hands.

Rosalie walked up to him and he lifted his head sheepishly to look into her eyes.

"Uh, Hi Rose baby! You are looking really hot in that thong!"

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! Why in the hell did you bring that horrid ugly thing here?" She shouted at him before turning to storm off into the dressing area.

"Emmett Cullen?" A deep voice asked.

All five of us, the four vampires and I, turned around to see a gruff man in a police officer uniform. Wow, déjà vu.

I turned to give look at him but he was gone. In fact, they all were except Edward and me. At least I wasn't alone this time.

"Did you know that man?" the officer asked Edward.

"Yes sir, unfortunately that is my older brother."

The officer looked slightly annoyed, "Doesn't he know that he is never allowed to come back in this mall after the mess that he made last time?"

"Yes sir, and I apologize for anything that he has done wrong. Please allow me to pay for any damage that he has caused." Edward replied, always being the perfect gentleman.

"Nothing is damaged but I never want to see him in this mall again. If he does, there will be dire consequences to be paid!" he shouted and walked off to help the other runway models.

"Well, that was eventful." I stated turning to Edward.

He smiled my favorite grin. "You know Bella, that was much too harsh of you to do that to me."

I gave a small giggle. "Why Mr. Cullen, I have no idea what you are talking about."

He leaned in to kiss me when I was suddenly jerked away from him. I craned my head to see him when I noticed and look of shock come across his face. It was then that I realized that he wasn't the one pulling and willing my legs to move.

"Alice, why did you do that? Edward was fixing to kiss me!" I screamed.

"Well, Bella, the game isn't over yet. We still have to get home before they do, Come on you're riding with me. Don't worry about the clothes, I already paid for them."

I looked down only to realize that I was still dressed in my runway attire. Oh, I hope we make it home before they do.

**Guys: Edward's POV**

"No."

"Aw, come on Edward don't you want Bella to—"

"I said no, Emmett!" I growled at my brother.

Jasper started to send out a wave of calmness towards me before I shot a look at him. "It's not going to work Jasper. I am not doing this! Anyway, how are you even going to get into the mall weren't you banned?" I asked turning around once again to Emmett.

He looked down at his feet and started twirling his thumbs. "Yeah…well, I was wondering if I could just sneak in and then you could just listen to make sure the mall cops don't find me."

Mall cops, what good were they anyway? I have already had more than my fill of them for this century.

Jasper tapped me on the shoulder as I turned to look at him. "Okay, Edward, I know that you are feeling embarrassed but it won't be so bad I promise! Emmett and I both had to do it before for our weddings. Plus, I'll be going through it with you." Could it get any worse? Why couldn't my very emotional brother just let me suffer through this on my own? "Yes, but my dear brother, you two did this many years ago in a city that no one knew who you were. It's a little different being _seventeen_ and in a town where most of my graduating class works."

"Um…actually Edward, to everyone in Forks, you turned 19 like almost a month ago…"

I tried to change the topic of conversation I was having with Jasper by answering Emmett's request with a question. "Why do you want to go in so badly anyway? It won't take long. We'll just go in, do the deed, take a picture and be done in fifteen minutes."

I barely got a look into his thoughts before he quickly started counting backwards from 1,000 in Finnish. "I just _really_ need to go in Edward! Please I promise to leave Bella alone until after she's changed! What did you just say 'do the deed'? What exactly do you plan on doing in the _little _brother?"

"You already promised to leave Bella alone at the beginning of the game and you know that I meant we were just going to finish the challenge and get out so that we can all go back home" I grumbled to him.

"Well now I'll actually mean it!" he started to whine, I really hate whining. _And I know you want to go home with Bella, Edwardo, but you'll just have to wait like everyone else._

I let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine Emmett, but you owe me majorly."

"Yes! I totally rock" Emmett yelled while pumping a fist into the air.

"Come on Edward we might as well get this over with. You're embarrassment is starting to make me feel self conscience." Jasper stated while walking to the entrance.

I trudged slowly behind him while Emmett managed to run and sneak inside before anyone caught him. This wasn't something that I particularly enjoy doing. It seemed childish in a way. I am more than a century old and yet whenever I'm around my carefree brothers, I can't help but to act as naïve and childish as them, I even started using slang words naturally. What was happening? I feel like I truly am the seventeen year old I am physically bound to be for all of eternity. I feel carefree, young, restless.

"Now where would be the less conspicuous place to do this?" I thought out loud.

"Well Emmett and I both just went to the department store that was closest, that way you can find one easier without too many people around."

I heard a ghostly laugh from around the corner which I could only imagine was Emmett's. "You better hurry Edward! I really want to show off Herbert!"

"Fine, let's go…Emmett, are you going to wait here or follow?"

"I'll follow but you won't be able to see me, hopefully. Just make sure you're really listening around you okay?"

I let out a small chuckle, "Don't worry, I won't let the big bad rent-a-cop take one of my best men three days before my wedding."

"Oh shut up and find that old lady!" Emmett growled.

Jasper and I stalked around the store trying to find the poor unsuspecting, little old lady that would surely embarrass me. We walked past the tiny lingerie section and my thoughts immediately went to what Alice had picked out for Bella for our honeymoon. She tried so hard to keep from thinking about it and she almost would have been successful if she hadn't forced Bella into a bachelorette party and let her gift quickly seep into her brain.

"Edward, hey, Edward…earth to Edward? I know you can hear me!" I snapped out of my trance and noticed Jasper was pointing to an older woman who was probably in her mid-sixties.

"No! I can't do this Jasper. Let's just give up and let the girls win. I really don't want to play anymore." I tried my hardest to reason with him. After all, he did owe me. He, Emmett, and Carlisle had forced me to go to that strip club to celebrate and have a "normal human experience" before I was officially a married man.

Jasper snickered at the embarrassment radiating off of me. "Oh come on, it won't be that bad. I mean look around no one is anywhere near us and I'll be right behind that corner if you need a boost of confidence." He then snuck off to hide and wait.

I took a second to gain my composure and walked up to the sales clerk.

"Um…excuse me ma'am." I stuttered, when did I start stuttering? I wasn't even this nervous when I asked Bella to marry me "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

She turned and gave me a warm smile. _Oh, such a nice young man._ She thought, well for now.

"Yes, deary, what can I do for you?" _He probably just needs some help finding something for his girlfriend._ Oh, how right she was.

I cleared my throat rather loudly and took a deep breath.

"Well, you see, I am to be married in just a matter of days and I need some help." I said a little too quickly. _Wow, he looks a little young to be married but I guess I can help him anyway. Aw, young love. I remember it once._

There is no way that I can do this with any decency. This poor woman was trying to help me in anyway that she could. And here I was robbing her of her pure thoughts. I truly am a monster. Damn Alice for this ludicrous challenge.

"And I was wondering if you had any tips for the actual wedding night. See my fiancée and I are both virgins and completely unaware of what should occur. We both know the genetics of the act but are a little unsure of how to be pleasurable."

_Oh my goodness did he say just—_

I stood there with my best poker face on as I listened to the not-so-innocent thoughts that were crossing her mind. Damn it. This wasn't fair. Jasper had a fiery old lady that gave him pointers. Emmett had a lady that was nearly deaf so she couldn't even hear him. I, of course, had the lady that was attending a church function upon her shift ending today. Maybe this was payback for all of the horrible actions that I have done during my existence.

_Click!_

Finally, I wonder what took Jasper so long to take this picture. The woman was still standing there in complete shock at what I had just said. I nervously shifted from foot to foot before interrupting her latest scandalous thought.

"You know, I think that I will just ask my older brothers. Thank you for you time."

I then ran. I ran faster than humanly possible away from this scared woman. Luckily, she hadn't noticed the paranormal speed in which I was running out into the new mall corridor. I turned the corner and saw both Emmett and Jasper sprawled on the clean white tile laughing harder than I'd ever seen them.

"What…was…she…thinking?!" Emmett managed to ask between fits of laughter.

"She was totally mortified! You should have seen it, Emmett! She felt like she should bolt away from Edward but she couldn't move. If think he even turned her on a bit!" I shuddered at the thought that Jasper had reminded me of. It was then that something caught me attention. The game, the challenge, we had won! We beat the girls! Yes now I can get Bella to—

I felt a gust of air fly by my head before turning to see the cause of it. Jasper and Emmett were running down the aisle way at full human speed.

_Yes! Now I get to show off Herbert! Just wait until the girls find out, I will be allowed back in the town again. Good thing we have to leave to change Bella anyway._

_Edward! You better hurry! Emmett has some wild feelings right now. Most of them mischievous thoughts, almost like a seven year old. Come on, he's headed toward the Victoria's Secret Runway Fashion Show that he made the girls go to._

Oh no, surely not now. Why didn't I stop him before this? I have to get there before…

Too Late. I arrived just as Jasper was grabbing to seats at the end of the runway, right in the spot where the models were to give a little spin before walking back. Where was Emmett?

_Okay, Herbert you stay here and just wait._

Oh no, he'd already planted the trap. Oh, well nothing much I can do now but wait and act innocent. I looked around the audience when something horrible caught my eye, when someone. Jessica and Lauren were sitting two rows behind us with Mike watching the show. No, I loathe that vial Mike Newton. If he thinks even one little thing about my Bella…

There was a sudden change in music and Alice danced up onto the stage. Jasper tried to contain his thoughts but only kept bringing up what his reward would be once we beat the girls back. She walked towards us and gave Jasper a slight smirk before turning and shaking her butt at him, causing to have nothing but lustful thoughts. This of course, sent lust traveling through the veins of everyone in a five seat radius of us. I struggled to maintain my seat and not immediately seek out my bride-to-be.

Next up after Alice was Rosalie. The thoughts of her outfit were flying crazily through nearly every man in the place. Emmett stood up and shouted above the crowd, "you go baby! You're so hot!" It took both Jasper and me a few tries to get him settled back into his seat. He was bouncing with anticipation about what he had planned for Rose tonight, it didn't matter if he won or not. Finally, Rosalie made her way to the back. I started to get anxious as I knew that my love was next. Oh how I wanted to see her in her underwear but not right now, not with all of these other witnesses, not with all of these other thoughts. I took a deep unnecessary breath as I saw her step into the bouncing strobe lights.

There she stood my beautiful Isabella. She looked more nervous than I had ever seen her before. I started to get worried that she would faint as she turned to leave the stage.

"Japer, you have to do something." I begged at him.

"Why Edward, are you a little excited?" he asked through a laugh.

I started to get angry and clenched my hands into fist, "Please, you both got to see your wives, not let me see mine!"

"She's not you wife yet…"

"Just shut up and help her!"

I knew he fully understood my warning as Bella suddenly took a brave step back into the lights. She seemed to be over flowing with confidence now. With every step she took toward me, she would sway her hips. God, how I wanted to reach out and touch her. This was torture, pure torture.

I started to get angry when Newton's thoughts began to circulate in my head. I shot him a glare before returning my gaze upon my angel. She was beautiful and sexy.

She walked to where she stood directly in front of me and gently rocked her hips from side to side. Why was she doing this to me? It took every bit of self control that I had over the years to not grab her and run at my inhumanly fast speed away from where we were. She turned and gave me a quick wink over her shoulder and went off to meet up with the other girls.

Together the walked down to us looking very sexy—well Bella was, I wasn't paying attention to the other two. I was so thankful that Jasper had helped Bella out in the way.

They stopped and quickly formed a Charlie's Angels pose while Jasper took a picture. Then it happened.

"Oh my God! A spider!"

Oh no, he's loose. "Emmett, you better go get that thing!" I hissed.

Girls started running out onto the stage from everywhere. I quickly reached up and grabbed Bella around the waist to put her on the floor with me, knowing her luck, someone would push her off and she would break her neck.

A brunette came running across the stage with "Herbert" on her head and quickly flung him across the room.

"Herbert no!" Emmett yelled as he jumped to catch his pet.

He landed gracefully with the ugly thing in his hands.

Rosalie walked up to him with one hand on her hip that was puched out to the side. Every guy knows that look. It's the "don't-mess-with-me-I-am-so-going-to-kill-you" look.

"Uh, Hi Rose baby! You are looking really hot in that thong!"

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! Why in the hell did you bring that horrid ugly thing here?" Her spoken words were a lot kinder than her thoughts, which were mostly filled with profanities.

"Emmett Cullen?" A deep voice asked. Shit, I forgot about keeping an open ear for the cops.

We all turned and I heard Jasper, Alice, and Emmett run away leaving Bella and I to face to guard. Major déjà vu. _Thank you Edward! Don't forget, we're taking your car back to the house!_ Jasper's thoughts rang through my head.

"Did you know that man?" the officer asked me.

"Yes sir, unfortunately that is my older brother." My big annoying brother that I plan on killing later on tonight.

The officer looked slightly annoyed, "Doesn't he know that he is never allowed to come back in this mall after the mess that he made last time?"

"Yes sir, and I apologize for anything that he has done wrong. Please allow me to pay for any damage that he has caused." I replied, trying to be respectful.

"Nothing is damaged but I never want to see him in this mall again. If he does, there will be dire consequences to be paid!" he then turned and went off to "help" the models. He was really trying to see if he could get their phone number.

"Well, that was eventful." Bella broke me out of my thoughts.

I turned and tried to dazzle her. "You know Bella, that was much too harsh of you to do that to me."

She giggles, oh how I loved her giggle, "Why Mr. Cullen, I have no idea what you are talking about."

I tried to take control of the moment and leaned in to give her a sweet kiss. I missed her, I hadn't really seen her that much today—under happy circumstances that is.

Alice quickly whipped her out of my arms as they raced toward the parking lot. I looked up to see Bella's confused face when Alice thoughts hit me.

_We are going to make it home first. And you will lose! _They were even sing-songy, mocking me.

I have to beat them home.


	12. Race

**Author's Note****: Sorry about the delay, I'm currently working on another chapter story to post on here and this story slipped my mind this past week. I know you all hate me but please don't! I think I'll have about three more chapters after this one and they should come out more regular. Oh, and this story starts out with Edward's POV first because I thought it would flow a little better, but this will be the only time that I do it because it get's confusing. Ok enough rambling, Thanks and happy reading! –Izzy Masen**

**Race**

Edward's POV

As soon as Bella and Alice were out of my sight, I ran to my Volvo. Emmett and Jasper were already inside waiting rather impatiently.

"Emmett, why aren't you riding with Rose? Did she go with Alice and Bella?" I asked as I quickly roared the Volvo to life.

He gave a huff, "No, she drove. But she didn't want to risk losing so she shoved me out of the car before as sped off. Which means that you might want to hurry and get on the road there dude, I'm sure they are pretty far ahead of us."

Giving a soft chuckle, I zoomed out of the mall parking lot racing towards our home.

"Don't worry Emmett," Jasper stated while turning around the seat to stare at Emmett in the back "Edward is the fastest driver out of all of us. And I'm sure that he has certain _plans_ for his dear Isabella that require him to be there first." Even though he was speaking about my plans with Bella, his minding was searching through the ideas of what he had planned for Alice.

"Dude, I'm so with you there. We better get there first Edward. Rosalie owes me really big and I know exactly how to make her pay. I still can't believe that we didn't get to do what she promised earlier!"

Debating on asking I finally got myself ready and asked Emmett. "So, why did you two take a different car than anyone else?"

He let out a scoff, "I don't know!

He let out an exasperated sigh, "Well, she said that we were going to have a "little fun" on the way back to the house. But she just told me that so I would get distracted. She is truly evil. Just tricking me because she knows how easily distracted I get with her in the car; or with her being within 100 miles of me, for the matter. I love her so much and she used it against me!"

I sped up as I approached Alice's Porsche on the highway and Jasper started shaking his leg uncontrollably causing the car to move.

"Jasper, are you okay?" I asked skeptically, nothing in particular was going through his mind at the moment.

"Bella is really nervous and I don't really know why. But it's driving me crazy; I bet it has something to do with Alice asking her what she has planned in case she wins. Oh yeah, it has to be that because now she is really embarrassed."

I frowned when I thought of my love being troubled. What on earth could she so nervous and embarrassed about? I was about to take a "peak" into Alice's mind to see what there 

conversation was when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked at the caller I.D. and flipped it open.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! How many times do I have to tell you today to stop cheating! I know that you really are too nosy for your own good but just have patience!" Alice shouted before I got a chance to greet her. I quickly shut the phone before she could think of something more to say.

"Wow dude, I think Alice is going to kill you when we get home." Emmett said through bouts of laughter.

I ignored him and looked into the car to catch Bella's reflection in the rear view mirror. She was blushing and I loved it. Wow, I really am going to miss that about her, but at least we will be together forever, I don't deserve such a perfect angel in my life. My phone vibrated in my pocket again.

Alice. Oh, what joy.

"Oh, Edward. You might want to try to see Bella as much as you can because once we make it home before you guys, you won't be able to see her until she's walking down the aisle. And we _will _win, I've already seen it so don't wreck your car trying to beat us!" Ugh, I hate that little pixie.

Ok, that's it. I have to get home and see Bella. I will not be separated from her for three whole days. It is bad enough to tell her goodbye for the short periods of time that I have to go hunting. I cannot bear to see the look on my love's face if I have to leave her for some stupid wedding 

tradition. Inspiration struck me just then, I could beat them home. I knew a way that not many people do.

At the next exit, I quickly turned off and started heading down the back roads to the house. As soon as I connected with the road that Alice was now on, I heard her angry thoughts. My Volvo roared in protest at the speeds that I was pushing her.

"Go, baby, go baby go!" Emmett yelled from the back.

"Damn, Edward. I don't think I've ever seen you drive this fast in all the years I've known you." Jasper said with concern.

"I…have….to…beat…them." Was all I managed to get through my gritted teeth. Alice was torturing my poor angel and no one was allowed to do that. I have to win, I will win. But he was right, I've only driven this fast once in my life, but that time I was running from my beautiful angel not to her.

_Edward! You so cheated! We were supposed to win, not the guys!_

Ah, they were close. Good. This made it ever more triumphant. I cannot wait to see the look on Alice's face.

I heard laughing behind and beside me and turned to give my brother's a look of triumph as I parked in the garage.

"Edward I can't believe you fooled my wife! She is going to be so mad!" Jasper announced while laughing.

Emmett just gave an evil grin. _I'll make you pay for what you did to me._ His thoughts rang out as he watched Rosalie's car pull in.

Both of the girls parked their cars as we were getting out. I learned against the Volvo with a mischievous grin on my face.

"Oh girls" we all said simultaneously, "We win."

**Bella's POV**  
I watched Edward grow smaller and smaller from over Alice's shoulder. Ugh, I hate being thrown around like a rag doll. I only let Edward do it because I love him and it makes him happy. But this was Alice, I loved her but not enough to get my breath knocked out of me.

"Alice, put me down!" I shouted while hitting her back.

"Oh, Bella, relax. Trust me. This is much faster and believe me, you want to get there first." She said with a wink while putting me into her Porsche.

"Well, why can't I ride with Edward? And Where's Jasper?" Noticing the empty vehicle.

She gave a small giggle and started the car. "Silly Bella, I kicked him out. He is my husband and I love him dearly. But he's dead weight. Plus we can't really count this as a win if a boy and a girl get there at the same time. So he and Emmett are both riding with Edward."

"Oh, well where's Rosalie?"

"She's going to drop the film off on the way back home. We just have to pick it up at exactly…seven forty-six tonight." She said as her car accelerated down the highway.

My stomach dropped when I looked at the speedometer which now read well over 120 miles per hour.

I took a deep, cleansing breath and started to look at my hands. I tried looking out of the window but the scenery was flying by much too fast causing me to get even sicker.

"Um, Alice." God, I really didn't want to ask her this.

"Yes, Bella…"

I tapped my fingers against each other as I slowly built up my confidence. "Okay, I really don't want to ask this. It's just, I'm really nervous. And I've never done anything like this before. And I know Edward hasn't, but it's still really frustrating and awkward. And…oh, nevermind." I threw my head into my hands. My blush had to be the brightest that had ever crossed my face. Did I really just want to talk to my future sister-in-law about my insecurities about my wedding night with her brother?

"Oh Bella, relax. It's going to be fine. I don't know for sure because I haven't seen it. Thank God. No offense. But I'm sure everything will turn out alright. I mean I've already seen you as a vampire and you were going to wait until after to do that right?"

I just nodded my head, unable to really grasp what she said. Alice quickly flipper her phone open and dialed a number too quickly to really even notice.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! How many times do I have to tell you today to stop cheating! I know that you really are too nosy for your own good but just have patience!"

She then snapped it shut. You know, you would think that a hundred year old vampire could have a little patience. But oh no, Edward has to know everything, all the time, as soon as possible."

She was right. I knew it frustrated him that he couldn't read my thoughts, but I was more than relieved. It's nice to have a certain guard whenever I start to worry.

"Oh! I'm going to have so much fun with him."

I shifted my body to that I could look at her squarely. "What are you talking about?"

"Edward doesn't know that I have to kidnap you for the two days before the wedding. You know its tradition. And since you both want to be as traditional as possible…" She didn't finish, she didn't need to.

"Oh, Edward." She sang into her cell phone, "You might want to try to see Bella as much as you can because once we make it home before you guys, you won't be able to see her until she's walking down the aisle. And we _will _win, I've already seen it so don't wreck your car trying to beat us!"

I could only imagine him fuming by now. I looked into the rear view mirror and I could practically see him fuming. He was wrong, I wasn't going to be the death of him, Alice was. I started drifting in and out of sleep while resting my head against my door.

"No, no, no! That's cheating. He isn't allowed to just change his mind like that!!"

"What Alice, what's wrong? Did Edward change his mind about marry me? Or was it changing me? Alice, tell me!" I basically shouted out her.

"Wow, breathe Bella. You two are so much alike. Both going overboard for no good reason. He didn't change about anything. Well, other than taking that stupid shortcut!"

Shortcut? There was a shortcut to their house from here? That would have been nice to know.

Alice pressed her foot harder on the accelerator inching toward the 200 miles per hour mark. I just squeezed my eyes tighter together and gripped the seat like my life depended on it.

I opened my eyes when I felt the familiar bumps of the driveway.

"They won, that's not fair he cheated…" I looked over at Alice who was sat there staring out of the windshield, her hands gripping the steering wheel with all of her might.

I went to grab her arm and get out of the car as I noticed Rosalie pull in. We all got out and walked up to the guys. My Adonis was leaning against his car once again looking like a model in a car ad, a smile graced his lips but not my favorite crooked smile. This one had an almost sinister look to it.

"Oh girls" they all said simultaneously, "We win."


	13. Return

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**__:__ I KNOW, I'M REALY SORRY THAT IT'S BEEN LIKE TWO MONTHS SINCE I UPDATED AND I'M NOT GOING TO TRY TO MAKE UP EXCUSES…I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK AND I WAS BEING LAZY. BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND I __**WILL**__UPDATE BY SUNDAY AFTERNOON, MAYBE EVEN TOMORROW. THAT'S MY ONLY DAY OFF FROM WORK. OKAY ENOUGH BABBLE ON TO PSH:CS!!_

BELLA'S POV

Oh no, they won. What exactly does that mean? Edward and I have both agrees to wait until after the wedding, so what could he have planned? I could almost see the wheels turning in his mind as he walked oh so slowly towards me.

"Well, love, I win." He said throwing me a suggestive grin. I could feel my blush making an appearance on my face and even my ears. He brought his icy cold fingers up to caress my cheek. "I love it when you do that." Then for no apparent reason at all, his face suddenly saddened.

"What's wrong?" I hated to see him so upset.

"Nothing…it's just…" Wait, was Edward stuttering? My Greek god in the flesh wasn't able to form a coherent sentence? I tried my best to nudge him to continue. "It's okay, you can tell me. I won't get upset, I promise."

He let out a deep breathe. "I'm just going to miss that so much. You're blush, your heartbeat, everything, but I'm getting so much in return. I'm just such a selfish creature that I want it all." He explained before giving me a deeper kiss. My heart automatically went into over drive and was working its way on jumping right out of my chest.

I took a shagged breathe after we pulled away and he let out a small laugh. "And besides, how in the world am I supposed to know if you like me anymore? I could always tell by your heartbeat since I can't read your mind."

Oh my poor little lion. "Haha, well, I guess you will have to figure it out just like any other…husband…now aren't you." I can finally say the word "husband" now without cringing, but it did take away to come out.

He leaned in once more to steal a kiss from my lips but pulled away after only a few seconds. Still, it left me with a feeling of contentment and I rest my head on his chest while he rested his strong arms around my waist and his chin on my head. I heard him softly hum my lullaby and felt him rocking us slowly, which was a little difficult standing up.

I'm not sure how long we stood there before I heard Emmett bellow. "Hey! Are you two lovebirds coming in yet, or what? We need to get this show on the road, Rose owes me _big_ time! Plus, Alice said that if you're not in here in 3 seconds she's coming out after you."

I exhaled a small sigh and looked into his liquid honey eyes. "Well, love; it appears we're being summoned by my hugely irritating sister and the walking bear."

"Can't you just tell them to go away? I don't even care about the game anymore. I just want to be held in your arms for a little bit longer. I have to spend the whole night without you in two days. I need my Edward bonding time!" I said frustrated. I still didn't want to be left alone the night before the wedding, even if he was going to his "bachelor party". Alice had always insinuated that she would be over to help "brighten my mood" which only meant one thing, makeovers.

"Oh no, love. You are not getting away that easily. I won, now you owe me my reward." She answered mischievously.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" I asked while running a finger down his stone chest.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Isabella Marie Swan future Cullen! Get in this house right now!" Wow, to be so small, Alice sure did pack a punch.

Edward started pulling me through the front door. "Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." He answered me with my favorite crooked grin.

I couldn't help the next words that escaped from my mouth. "Remind me to kill Alice when I get changed."

She let out a tinkling laugh. "You're too late for that! I'm already dead!" Stupid pixie shaped vampire.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**__: OKAY, I KNOW THAT I SAID I WOULD HAVE THE REWARDS THIS CHAPTER BUT THAT WHOLE SCENE WAS TOO LONG THAT I WANTED TO ADD THIS LITTLE BIT OF FLUFF BEFORE ALL OF THAT STARTED. ANYWAY, IT HELPS WHEN YOU REVIEW SO PLEASE HELP ME OUT!! THANKS, AND HAPPY READING!_


	14. Meadow

**Edward's POV**

As we were walking to the front door, I quickly scooped Bella's leg out from under her and carried her over the threshold giving her a loving kiss.

"Not that I mind," she said as I pulled back, "but what was that for?"

"Well, love, I picked you up because I'm just practicing for what will happen in three days, and the kiss was simply because I love you." I replied throwing her a grin. Only Bella wouldn't be fazed by the overall cheesiness of my statement.

_Hello? Um, Edward? In case you have forgotten, I can feel everything that both of you are feeling and I'm starting to get a little uncomfortable. I mean I could ravish Alice right here, if that's what you want?_

"Sorry Jazz, I was thinking clearly."

Bell a turned to look at me with a questioning look then suddenly caught on to why I would have apologized. She quickly turned away but I knew that she was blushing.

Emmett plopped down beside us on the couch. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Alice had the pictures in order by team and challenge and we all passed them around laughing at the various incidents.

Currently, Jasper was looking at the picture of the girls from the first challenge. I could see the image through his eyes; I could also feel the waves of lust that he was sending out to all of us.

_Damn, Alice is so hot._

I let out an almost silent chuckle which he met with a glare. _Oh come on, you know that you're thinking the same thing._

Truth be told, I was.

Out of nowhere, Rosalie let out a groan. "Seriously, Emmett? I still can't believe that you did that." _He is such a big kid sometimes_. Wait, still? Had she known before? And Alice was trying to get onto me for using _my_ power.

This continued for a good hour or so before everyone started to get a little restless—which isn't an easy thing to do being a vampire.

Emmett chose to be the one to finally break the silence. "Alright, there is no need to put it off any longer ladies, you lost. Case closed. Now, it is time for some rewards." He said with an evil grin on his face. His vulgar thoughts were practically screaming through my ears.

"Emmett, please! Can you contain your thoughts for just two minutes?" I pleaded with him.

He let out a laugh, "Well, you know I can't control my thoughts, especially those about my Rosie."

"Oh, Emmett. Anyway I want to see who wins this extra prize that Jasper mentioned in the rules." Bella said meekly, causing all of us to turn to her. What exactly did my angel have in mind?

I gave a sigh as I thumbed through the pictures. "I think all of the girls deserve something extra, these pictures are pretty intense." Rose gave a smug smile and Alice just rolled her eyes, Bella just sat there looking incredibly humble. "Yours is the best my love." I whispered in her ear which was answered with a small shiver down her spine.

"So that settles it, then? The guys win, if I'm correct?" I announced to the rest of the group.

All the girls groaned, but Alice and Rosalie certainly weren't reluctant to give in to the request of their companions, if only I could know what Bella desired. Within seconds, Emmett had Rosalie slung across his back as he sprinted to their room on the second floor, I hope they were move careful this time, I really didn't want this house to be brought down like the last one.

I didn't have to look far before Jazz and Alice's thoughts screamed that they had found seclusion in the closet—they couldn't make it to their room—or rather Jasper couldn't do to the intensified emotions. Bella sat on the couch beside me and studying her hands. She looked so gorgeous as she sat there wringing them slightly; every now and then, the light would reflect off of my mother's ring, her ring. And each time, my heart would tighten with anxiety and anticipation of what promises that ring held.

I started to hear the thoughts of my siblings and knew that I needed to be as far away as possible for the time being. "Come on, Bella." I told her as I pulled her to her feet and toward the door.

"Where are we going?" She questioned.

I gave her a grin, "Anywhere but here, I just don't want to hear the relations that are going on between my siblings right now." I gave me and knowing smile and nodded slightly.

Once outside, I crouched slowly in front of her. "Can I offer you a lift, me lady?" I called behind my shoulder.

She laughed her chiming laugh. "Why yes, thank you kind sir." She smiled and climbed onto my back and I took off running.

Even though I was a little slower when I carried her, I preferred this to running alone at any given time. Her constant thrumming of her heart, her quickened breath in my ear, and her delicious scent surrounded me only added to the surreal feeling of the situation.

I brought her to the only place that I knew we would be alone—our meadow. As I jumped through the last line of trees, I was immediately warmed by the glowing sunshine. I heard Bella give a quiet sigh, now I'm definitely glad that I chose to come here. I kept walking until we reached the center then I carefully placed her back on her feet and went to lie on my back. She walked towards me seductively and came to whisper in my ear.

"So, Mr. Cullen, what exactly did you have planned to receive for a reward?"

I propped myself on my elbows and a smile stretched across my face, "Well—"

_**Author's Note:**__** I know, I'm so mean!! But I just couldn't help but to leave a cliff hanger! I will update within two days. And sadly, this story will be coming to a close in 2 or 3 chapters; **_**A Wild Ride**_** just seems to be selfish so I have to put most of my focus to that one. But yes…Leave me a review if you think you know what Edward will ask of Bella! If you get it right, I'll send you a reply with a smiley face! Much love and happy reading!**_


End file.
